


Пилот и его кот

by AyameR, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameR/pseuds/AyameR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of maxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пилот и его кот

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 18 505 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Жанр: фантастика, лёгкий экшн, романтика  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: роман в суровом антураже инопланетных джунглей.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Пилот и его кот"

Лео нервничал, теребил зубами губу, в десятый раз поправлял ремень лётного комбеза и в сотый раз жалел, что родители воспитали его альтруистическим придурком. Рисковать шкурой гражданского на военной базе никто бы не стал, если бы сам гражданский в это дерьмо не влез по собственному желанию. Что Лео и сделал, когда Ри Деверли озвучил проблему – как долбаный скаут, поднял свою правую руку и сказал, что разбирается в переносных генераторах силового поля. А когда принесли маркированный контейнер, доказал, насколько хорошо: осторожно распаковал, быстро собрал, подключил, опираясь на выданные спецификации, и уложился ровно в двадцать минут. Массивный старлей, усатый, как морж, одобрительно крякнул, сверил показатели, отключил конструкцию и неспешно удалился. И теперь вот за неплотно прикрытой дверью высший командный состав совещался во всю мощь командирских глоток. А Лео краснел, бледнел и грел уши, не в силах отойти подальше.

– Он – гражданский, чтоб его! – Лео узнал легкий акцент и вспомнил светловолосого бугая-капитана с труднопроизносимой русской фамилией. Впрочем, все они тут были бугаями на фоне невысокого тонкокостного Лео. Его аж передернуло от такого количества агрессивного тестостерона.

– Да, но он лучший пилот «Интерпланетари» и один из лучших на малом надземном транспорте! – Деверли петушился и взвизгивал. Как же, на кону стояла честь корпорации! А остальную ситуацию он, похоже, не догонял: если Лео в этой вылазке ласты склеит, то любимую корпорацию адвокаты по судам затаскают и растащат на компенсации.

– Лучшие пилоты служат в армии, а не гоняют толстопузые консервные банки с планеты на планету, – ворчливый русский подлил масла в огонь.

– Если бы не эти банки, сидеть бы вам на сухом пайке из ваших сушеных гхавров!

– А если бы не…

– Тимьян, заткнись, – о, а это давнишний морж выступил в роли миротворца, – мы твою жизненную позицию знаем и уважаем, но в данный момент другого выхода у нас нет.

– Есть, – лениво отозвался кто-то, кого Лео опознать не смог, – взять четырехместный флаер, нашего техника, нашего пилота и двух ребят покрепче. Тогда мальчишка останется невостребованным и целеньким, ваша компания не разорится на компенсации его родственникам, а Тимьян очередной раз воспоет оду любимому роду войск.

– Ты сводки видел? Через пару часов поднимется такая буря, что твой флаер просто на куски разорвет. Зато полимерная «Стрекоза» настолько легкая, что только гнется и не ломается, – усач говорил добродушно, но веско. Судя по слаженному молчанию, сия немудреная версия высказывалась не в первый раз и вызывала наибольшую симпатию.

– Легкая и мелкая, в неё четверо не влезут. Да что там, и троих не запихнешь. А с учетом десятка контейнеров в качестве груза и двоим ребятам покрепче будет тесновато, – русские не сдаются, да…

– Не понимаю, о чем спор? – вот и тяжелая артиллерия, сам начальник базы взял слово. Лео даже дышать перестал. – Мальчик подпишет соглашение о риске, в остальном он нам подходит – и по комплекции, и по умениям. Пилот и техник у нас уже есть. И второго мы подберем, тоже два в одном. Вербовски, отведи его в Зверинец.

Вербовски Лео тоже знал, хоть она в беседе не участвовала – единственная женщина-капитан на Базе, ее не пропустишь. Высокая, худощавая, с мальчишеской фигурой и короткой стрижкой, она могла быть Лео ровесницей, а могла быть и вдвое старше.

Не успел Лео отскочить на безопасное расстояние, как она вышла из дверей, скептически хмыкнула, глядя на его бессмысленные потуги слиться со стеной, и коротко кивнула. Лео послушно пошел вслед за ней по коридору, приноравливаясь к быстрому четкому шагу и машинально отмечая, как ходят твердые мышцы бедер под плотной тканью так любимого вояками серо-зеленого цвета. Капитан Вербовски вдруг притормозила, развернулась и цепко взялась за его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Зрачки у нее были чуть расширены, но в остальном – лицо как лицо, даже симпатичное, сеть морщинок вокруг глаз, значит, все-таки старше.

– Ты не расист? – вопрос был странный, Лео опешил, но кивнул отрицательно. – Гомофоб?

Лео снова мотнул головой, и хватка на его подбородке ослабла.

– Это хорошо, твои шансы уцелеть повышаются, – женщина хмыкнула, потрепала его по щеке и отпустила. – Всё, что нужно тебе запомнить – не дерзить и на провокации не поддаваться. И задницу не подставлять.

Ни удивиться осведомленности в его личной жизни, ни возмутиться хамству Лео не успел – беспардонная мадам распахнула дверь и коварно втолкнула дезориентированного парня в казарму. Это Лео с неожиданности так решил, потому что оказался в толпе полуголых мужиков. Ну, не в мужскую раздевалку же?

– Смир-р-рна! – рявкнула над ним его сопровождающая, и казарма волшебным образом трансформировалась в небольшой спортзал, а толпа сократилась до десятка рослых мужиков. Мужиков ли? Лео присмотрелся, охнул и попятился бы, да некуда – сзади стояла капитан Вербовски, положив враз потяжелевшие ладони ему на плечи.

– Не дрейфь, без приказа они не кусаются, – ощутив его замешательство, ободряюще шепнула на ухо: – Но выбирай с умом, только того, кто понравится больше. Они немного эмпаты.

Повинуясь твердой руке, а, вернее, хорошему толчку меж лопаток, Лео, отчаянно краснея, побрел вдоль ряда. Коты… Целая прорва самых настоящих котов! И он, как на смотринах. Выбирай любого, блин. Да они все тут – вали и трахай. Другими не рождаются. Высоченные, широкоплечие, узкобедрые, с сильными руками и длинными ногами, будто скроенные по одному лекалу с незначительными расхождениями. Совершенные, и это он еще в лица не смотрел. Лео скривился и остро почувствовал все свои полтора метра роста, не слишком привлекательные и костлявые вдобавок. Потом мысленно выматерил себя за излишне пессимистичный настрой, встряхнулся и постарался успокоиться. Он хоть птица маленькая, но гордая. А эти красавчики – всё равно лишь чудо генной инженерии. Даже не люди в полном смысле, а гибриды с расой Шираз.

Лео напрягся и, как требовали, оценивающе посмотрел на ближайшего кота. Тот был смугл до черноты, практически полностью одет – белая майка, форменные штаны и неожиданно пёстрая бандана поверх буйных, жестких, жгуче-смоляных кудрей. Лицо слегка надменное, с характерными латиноамериканскими чертами, глаза полуприкрыты длиннющими ресницами. Пантера. Дальше шла череда рыжих всех оттенков – Пумы и Тигры, их Лео умел различать не так хорошо. А двое так вообще были близнецами, самыми настоящими. Коты на Лео не смотрели, щурились, прятали глаза, но в остальном выглядели и правда мирно. Даже особой брезгливости не показывали, скорее, здоровый пофигизм. Лео успокоился окончательно и шел медленно, любопытно их разглядывая и к себе прислушиваясь: ёкнет – не ёкнет. В симпатию он верил безоговорочно, иначе бы не был таким хорошим пилотом. Даже сложные механизмы бывают порой пристрастны, что уж о людях говорить.

У последнего Лео остановился. И не потому, что некуда больше было идти, а потому что нашёл. Кот выделялся даже на фоне своих – относительно невысоким ростом и необычной мастью. Сначала Лео решил, что тот коротко стрижен и уложен гелем, но когда подошел ближе, увидел длиннющие, до бедер, белоснежные пряди, убранные в тугой хвост. Коты с уставными прическами не заморачивались, это Лео уже заметил, но чтобы так… Контраст светлых волос и сильного загорелого тела был особенно ярок там, где кубики пресса пересекала дорожка короткой шерсти и уходила за пояс штанов. Лео мазнул взглядом по твердым соскам, чуть завис на четко очерченных ключицах и посмотрел выше, где на открытых висках темнели экзотичные татуировки – коты часто набивали узоры кошачьей шкуры, чтобы подчеркнуть свою принадлежность другому виду. Как будто остального было недостаточно. Полные чувственные губы, нос с легкой горбинкой, миндалевидный разрез глаз, линия хищных скул, твердый подбородок – всё сочетается просто идеально, от такой красоты действительно захватывает дух.

Сердце бухнуло, Лео сглотнул вязкую слюну и протянул руку, не раздумывая:

– Лео Трэвис.

Барс, а это мог быть только он, отреагировал правильно – отмер, сменив позу на более свободную, легко пожал протянутую ладонь:

– Нейтан Райд, – вопросительно заглянул в лицо, и Лео наконец-то смог разглядеть его глаза. Прозрачная, чистая, насыщенно-зеленая радужка; не вкрапления, а тонкие золотистые нити в глубине – наверное, у него зрачок вертикально сужается; светлые, густые, будто бархатные ресницы и неожиданная черная подводка по краю век – вряд ли макияж. Черный зрачок и правда чуть сузился, барс смотрел пытливо, словно ждал объяснений. А Лео насмотреться не мог, словно загипнотизированный.

– Ну вот и славно, – мадам Вербовски походила на своих воспитанников, подкралась так незаметно, что оба вздрогнули, разрывая зрительный контакт. Лео дернулся в сторону, зашипев от боли, – оказалось, они еще держатся за руки. Барс немедленно его отпустил, пряча руки за спину. И отступил на шаг, возвращаясь к своей невозмутимости. А капитан наоборот, вплотную к коту подошла, оттирая Лео еще дальше.

– Нейтан, у нас ЧП на Сосновой точке – вышел из строя транслятор, целиком. Нужно восстановить контур в ближайшие двое суток, дольше аварийной системы не хватит – нагрузка слишком большая. Центральная База останется без силового поля. Но основная жопа в том, что идет грозовой фронт, это как минимум на неделю. Поэтому летите вдвоем, «Стрекозой», ничем другим не подобраться. Трэвис поставит генераторы, твоя задача – его прикрывать.

Лео в который раз подивился умению военных выражаться кратко и по существу. Деверли минут десять заливался соловьем на ту же тему, а полную картину Лео только теперь получил. И сейчас обалдело наблюдал, как женщина обманчиво-ласково надавила на кошачий загривок, уперлось лбом в лоб и процедила сквозь зубы с каким-то ожесточением:

– Защищать ценой собственной шкуры. Ты понял меня?

Барс прикрыл глаза и ответил, царапнув по напряженным нервам Лео глухой хрипотцой:

– Так точно, сэр.

***

Подготовка к отлету прошла стремительно и оперативно, другого и не ожидалось, в общем-то. Барс особо утруждаться не стал: даже штаны не сменил, обулся в высокие шнурованные берцы, натянул пижонскую металлизированную майку и, пока в «Стрекозу» грузили контейнеры с генераторами, прикрутил к себе всякие боевые девайсы: бедра, щиколотки, запястья, предплечья – всё в ремнях и каких-то хромированных штуках, даже выглядящих агрессивно. Зато Лео впихнули в легкую полуброню, и нашли же такой… дамский размер! В ответ на робкое возражение, что в такой сбруе управлять флаером будет трудновато, и нельзя ли ее потом надеть, уже в джунглях, мерзкий русский заржал, а капитан Вербовски только головой покачала и велела барсу его подсадить. Беловолосый повел шеей, отчетливо хрустнув, обошел Лео со спины, приподнял под зад и подтолкнул в «Стрекозу», одновременно второй рукой пригибая ему голову, чтоб он лобешник об раму не раскроил. Да уж, на пилотское кресло его взгромоздили, как заключенного в полицейский кар! Лео поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее – всё равно тяжесть на плечах была несусветная, с непривычки давило на горло и немели руки. А еще задницей отчетливо ощущались следы от горячих пальцев, будто котяра оставил свои отпечатки – с тыла броня была не предусмотрена, пыточный корсет ограничивался грудью и животом. Ну и слава богу, кстати! Иначе Лео бы вряд ли согнулся, а стоять за штурвалом – редкое извращение. Штурвал, мать твою, и правда! Парень с удивлением потянулся к нему, поглаживая изогнутый пластик. Стандартно у «Стрекозы» было виртуправление, но техники базы оснастили её механикой по старой, но столетиями проверенной схеме.

– Беспроводные глупости погодка не позволяет, у нас весь лётный парк в стиле ретро, – в кабину заглянул вездесущий капитан-морж. Фамилию его Лео по-прежнему не знал, все звали его по кличке – Корсаром, что ему удивительно шло. – Управишься?

Бесшумно появившийся в кабине барс тоже смотрел на него с легким удивлением, как на забавную зверушку, даже бровь свою чертову приподнял.

Лео в ответ уверенно перещёлкнул тумблерами, «Стрекоза» как-то ласково завибрировала, будто мурчащая кошка, и тоненько запела мотором. Вот уж действительно, невесомая машинка, воздушная. Надо же, у Лео сегодня день импринтинга – игрушечка славная, не влюбиться бы…

– Ну, в путь тогда, – Корсар ни на грамм своего добродушия не растерял, отпрыгнул на удивление живо и махнул рукой. Гаражные створки медленно поплыли вверх, обнажая злобное естество планеты, где уже бушевала песчаная буря. Лео нежно потянул рычаг на себя, «Стрекоза» рыскнула, как норовистая кобылка, которая проверяет всадника-новичка, но тут же выправилась, горделиво вздернула нос и пошла на взлет. Серо-рыжая муть обняла со всех сторон, завертела, и мир сузился до трех метров кабины. Звуков больше не осталось, кроме собственного дыхания и ещё одного, справа… Лео ощущал его рукой, чувствовал всем телом ровное, живое тепло, видел краем глаза сверкающую прядь, что намагнитилась и тянулась к нему. Пока барс спешно не перекинул хвост на другое плечо, ожёг Лео взглядом и принялся заплетать волосы. А Лео решил, что больше в его сторону коситься не будет. Действительно, не влюбиться бы…

***

Первые полчаса они летели в молчании. Лео в силу природной неразговорчивости достойную тему для беседы найти не мог, да и барс вступить в диалог явно не рвался –сидел, уткнувшись в боковое окно, будто что-то видел сквозь завесу песка. А потом и вовсе стало не до разговоров: погодные условия ухудшились, Лео сосредоточился на том, чтобы их очередным летящим в лоб булыжником не размазало – порывы ветра стали просто чудовищными, и воздух запестрел мусором разной степени опасности. Кувыркаться пришлось, как на симуляторе астероидной атаки, даже закаленный вестибулярный аппарат едва выдерживал, да и кошаку, похоже, несладко было – вон как в поручни вцепился и глазищами сверкает, пронзая бурую мглу за бортом. Лео подумал: может, ему сблевануть требуется, но как мужественный спецназовец, терпит из последних сил? И только открыл было рот вежливо пакет предложить, как барс сам к нему повернулся и скомандовал:

– Снижайся.

– Что? – Лео опешил, а беловолосый нетерпеливо передернул плечом и неохотно объяснил:

– Впереди сауттовый лес, там ветра не будет.

Как это не будет? Куда же он денется? Но спорить с аборигеном Лео не стал, не дурак – он на этой планетке без году неделя и с местным колоритом совершенно не знаком. Лес так лес. И «Стрекоза», послушная рукам, нырнула вниз, напряженно гудя крыльями, совсем как ее земная тезка-насекомое. В тумане стали стремительно прорисовываться очертания… гор? Нет, все-таки деревьев, решил Лео, когда огромная изогнутая ветвь едва не пробила окно с его стороны и проскрежетала вдоль всего левого борта. Кошак зашипел, Лео чертыхнулся, сбавил скорость и выровнял флаер. Теперь лавировать приходилось еще аккуратнее – нагромождение исполинских стволов и переплетение поблескивающих ветвей обхватом в три «Стрекозы» больше походило на остов разбитого космического корабля инорасников-гигантов, но никак не на лес – всё неживое, серое, будто металлическое, отполированное до блеска. Зато ветра тут и правда не было, «Стрекозу» больше не бросало по сторонам и с курса не сбивало.

– Саутт, – удовлетворенно кивнул барс на невысказанный вопрос, – древний таксодиум. Растет очень плотно на большой территории, имеет общую крону, со временем окаменевает. Буря идёт сверху, но сюда пробиться не может. Представь, что мы в пещере. Только внимательнее смотри, не угробь нас.

Под конец лекции кот ехидно хмыкнул, но Лео промолчал: знал, что заслужил – нечего варежку разевать. А потом Лео сообразил – это что же, котяра разглядел сквозь буран, где им снижаться? Это когда Лео со своим стопроцентным зрением и натренированными навыками дальше собственного носа не видит и машинку ведет вслепую? Или просто заранее знал, запомнил карту и по километражу вычислил? Потому что навигатор был встроен как раз над левым коленом Лео, и со своей стороны барс никак не мог его видеть. Парню стало неуютно – с физическим превосходством окружающих его людей он давно свыкся, но в своем деле привык считать себя одним из лучших. А если не так – так какого хера он тогда нужен? Посадили бы этого барса за штурвал, глядишь, и справился бы быстрее. Рефлексы-то у него наверняка получше будут. Ептить, да он во всём лучше, разве по этой высокомерной роже не видно? Лео вспыхнул до корней волос, злясь вовсе не на идеального барса, а на самого себя – за глупости, что лезли в голову, за бурную реакцию, а ведь кот его даже не провоцировал, и от расстройства забрал вправо чуть резче, чем следовало бы.

– Не психуй, – барс оценил несовершенство маневра и лениво прикрыл глаза, вновь отворачиваясь, – я просто этот кусок дороги хорошо знаю. И… я эмпат. Если ты не забыл. Мысли твои не читаю. Но логические выводы делать умею.

Да уж. Снисходительность древнейшей расы, епта. Смирись, цыпленочек, это высшая лига. И просто хорошо делай свое дело, выше головы прыгать не требуется. Все остальное сделают за тебя. Лео засопел носом, снова вывернул штурвал, но уже по необходимости – «Стрекоза» обогнула необъятное основание очередного саутта, нырнула под раскорячившуюся ветвь и… обиженно взвыла хвостовым двигателем, уходя в крутой вираж. Лео выматерился так, как давно себе не позволял – о летающих монстрах его не предупреждали! Мимо скользнуло большое стремительное тело, проехалось когтями по обшивке, обиженно рявкнуло, судя по раззявленной пасти, и кувыркнулось вниз, раскрывая кожистые крылья.

– Аннилоды! Чертово семя! – барс взрыкнул, щелкнул чем-то на запястье, и Лео глазом моргнуть не успел, как в кабину ударила струя раскаленного воздуха, а невозможный котяра мелькнул своей серебристой косой где-то уже за бортом. Лео сообразил быстро, заложил «Стрекозу» на левый бок, позволяя барсу закрепиться на внешней раме, сверху тут же тяжко полыхнуло, и обугленная тварь рухнула где-то сзади. Руки вспотели мгновенно, броня сжала грудную клетку тисками, но голова работала на удивление ясно. Лео был слишком занят, чтобы паниковать – приходилось уклоняться от растопыренных конечностей сауттов и планирующих со всех сторон крылатых-зубатых-хвостатых уродцев, следить за балансирующим котом, который засел на крыше «Стрекозы» и шмалял из огнемета, и при всем этом не сбиться с курса. Минут десять удача была на их стороне, а затем подбитый аннилод шмякнулся прямо на крыло флаера и потянул легкий кораблик вниз за собой. Лео завертел штурвалом, пытаясь выправить крутившуюся по спирали машину, но земля была слишком близко. Все, что он ещё успел сделать – принять удар на свою сторону, памятуя, что на нём, как-никак, броня, а котяра снаружи в одной майке.

«Стрекоза», усиленная массой местного птеродактиля, ухнула с хорошей скоростью. Тряхнуло так, что Лео шваркнулся лбом в борт и прикусил язык, в глазах потемнело, во рту стало кисло, поэтому дальше он, судорожно сглатывая кровь, ориентировался по ощущениям: подбросило пару раз, разворачивая хвостом вперед, проволокло метров пять и зашвырнуло куда-то, видимо, под корни, потому что крыша сверху затрещала, а многострадальная левая дверь, к которой Лео придавило, вмялась в кабину, особенно сильно под коленом. От острой боли Лео окончательно ослеп и начал было проваливаться в беспамятство, как сверху посыпались комья земли, и кто-то нетерпеливый жестко вцепился в его загривок и безжалостно рванул.

– Шевелись, мелкий! – ткань затрещала, бронь впилась в горло, придушивая, а Лео заорал – ногу прострелило до самого бедра, и тут же прозрел, чтобы увидеть над собой смуглое горбоносое лицо. Надо же, встревоженное.

– Застрял? – Лео кивнул, облизнув треснувшую губу, а барс уже перегнулся через него, обволок теплой тяжестью, нырнул куда-то вниз, на удивление бережно ощупывая, потом что-то с усилием отогнул. Лео видел, как вздулись гладкие мышцы, проступили вены на предплечье, и так завис на этой картине, что едва не пропустил вопрос. – Ну-ка, а теперь? Двинуться можешь? Осторожно только.

Лео медленно потащил ногу, барс помогал, придерживая особо острые края, и капкан из покореженного пластика нехотя его опустил. Кот еще раз бегло ощупал освобожденную конечность на наличие переломов, не обнаружил их и вдруг врезал Лео невесомый подзатыльник.

– Баран, ты зачем «Стрекозу» завалил? Вас там, на гражданке, что, приземляться нормально не учат?

– Тебя спасал, скотина небл…год…ная, – буркнул Лео, подавившись слюной пополам с кровью, и, закашлявшись, утер рукавом рот. Беловолосый недоуменно сморгнул, уставившись на парня своими пронзительными глазищами так, что тот помимо воли краснеть начал, а потом расхохотался, но не обидно, а ободряюще.

– Ладно, шевели жопой, герой, – и протянул Лео руку, помогая выбраться из раскуроченного флаера. – Надо укрытие найти.

Укрытие они нашли в том самом саутте, что стал надгробным камнем для славной «Стрекозы». Пока барс вытаскивал контейнеры с генераторами и остальной груз, Лео сидел, привалившись к борту, гладил вспаханный когтями пластик и прощался – уж больно сильно машинку помяло, восстановлению не подлежит. Кот комментировать в своей привычной едкой манере не стал, напротив: молча вспрыгнул на ближайшую ветвь, мягко подтянулся, красуясь длинным гибким телом, и бесшумно исчез. Лео с большим опозданием сообразил, что его попросту бросили, одного, безоружного и увечного в кровожадных инопланетных джунглях. Но обеспокоиться не успел – сначала к его ногам шлепнулась какая-то дохлая мерзость, похожая на сплющенную куницу или ласку, потом парочка пернато-чешуйчатых гадов размером с хорошую свинью, тоже дохлых, а затем уж и сам великий охотник явился – изящно спрыгнул откуда-то сверху, закрепляя на щиколотке игольчатый парализатор, и отряхнул руки.

– Есть неплохое дупло, довольно просторное, и вход небольшой. Я зачистил.

– Круто, – кисло отозвался Лео – ему только по деревьям сейчас лазать – и попытался встать. Кость-то, конечно, цела, но икроножное сухожилие исковеркало здорово – несколько довольно глубоких порезов, наверняка потом шрамы придется убирать. Барс почему-то биоклеем их заливать не стал, хотя тот был в аптечке, Лео сам видел, а просто плотно обмотал кусками ткани, останавливая кровь. И вот теперь эта хлипкая конструкция жалко тряслась и напрягалась в тщетной попытке принять на себя вес тела хоть частично. Боли Лео не чувствовал – хоть тут барс не поскупился и щедро впрыснул аж две ампулы анестетика. Наверно, поэтому Лео и впал в легкое отупение, на раздражители реагировал вяло, даже котяра своими выходками теперь не бесил. Иначе откуда это овечье послушание? Надо лезть, значит, полезет. Наверно… Лео попробовал оторваться от флаера и сделать шаг самостоятельно, без опоры. Колено ожидаемо подломилось, барс недовольно цыкнул и поймал, не дав позорно ткнуться носом в землю.

– Пальцы сцепи в замок, – скомандовал он, придерживая Лео за щиток брони. Обмотал послушно вытянутые запястья одним из своих ремней, присел, подставляя спину. Нырнул под руки так, что Лео теперь обнимал его сзади за шею, подхватил под задницу и распрямился, заставляя сжать его бока ногами, поймал безвольно болтающиеся щиколотки, свел их на собственной талии вместе и также обмотал. – И постарайся меня не душить, держись сам.

Лео едва не застонал от удовольствия, привалившись к горячему крепкому телу, зарылся лицом в ворох гладких прядей, что змеились по плечу, закрывая обзор и забивая ноздри своим запахом. Оказалось, что они пахнут не кровью и потом, а какими-то горькими травами. Лео вздохнул и буркнул куда-то в шею, расслабляясь и совершенно уплывая:

– Да, ты нереально крут, чувак. Настоящий супермен!

Барс отчетливо хмыкнул и взлетел вверх, как пружина, будто за спиной у него были крылья, а не худосочный немощный пилот в отключке.

***

Лео не сразу сообразил, где находится, когда смог наконец разлепить ресницы. Взгляд уперся в шершавый, будто выложенный из разнокалиберных каменных блоков свод, скользнул по такой же безрадостной стене, – дупло ожидаемо больше всего походило на пещеру, задержался на куче сваленных вещей, на которые беспрепятственно лился мутноватый солнечный свет из входа в дупло. Неохраняемого входа. Неохраняемого входа довольно приличных размеров, в который при желании мог бы втиснуться хищник покрупнее человека. И Лео тут, сонный и мяконький, прям как на блюде. А где эта скотина, что должна прикрывать и вообще всячески безопасность обеспечивать? Виски покрылись испариной, сердце замерло, пропустило один удар и забилось суматошно, запуская отложенный процесс паники. Лео дернулся, порываясь вскочить, куда-то бежать, что-то делать, чем-то баррикадироваться, наконец, и вдруг понял, что скотина никуда не делась. И вполне себе его прикрывает – собственным телом, со спины. Надо же, бравый космодесантник дрых, облапив Лео своими длинными ручищами, и жарко дышал в шею. Лео разозлился и пнул кошака здоровой ногой, но добился лишь того, что его обняли крепче, до нежного хруста, а ноги еще и бёдрами сжали, совсем обездвижив. Он протестующе замычал, попытался врезать затылком в наглую рожу, но барс легко увернулся, наверно, даже не открывая глаз, и проурчал:

– Не мечись, я там компакт-генератор силового поля поставил. Никто не придет твои мослы обсасывать, – неожиданно и больно, даже сквозь ткань, куснул Лео в плечо, видимо, для успокоения нервов, и приказал: – Спи.

Второе пробуждение было еще более странным, хотя и не в пример приятнее – ударная мешанина ароматов ванили, горького шоколада, цитрусов, мокрой хвои и еще чего-то щемяще-нежного прокатилась по носоглотке, раздражая рецепторы, и провалилась куда-то в желудок, вызывая болезненный спазм. В ушах зашумело, во рту стало вязко от слюны, виски сдавило в сладком головокружении. Лео вяло сглотнул, открывая глаза, и обнаружил, что лежит на спине, уже без бронежилета, да и без футболки, без ботинок и без ремня в расстёгнутых штанах. Барс, полностью одетый, но лишенный боевого снаряжения, сидел по-турецки между его разведенных ног, придерживая за здоровую щиколотку, и изучал его с нехорошим пристрастием.

– Выспался? Значит так, мелкий. Ничего личного. Можешь даже глаза закрыть и представлять себе… ну, что ты там себе обычно во время дрочки представляешь.

– Чт?.. Ты? – слов у Лео не было, как и голоса. Из горла вырвался какой-то сип, дышать было тяжело, да и двигаться тоже, будто он находится под многотонной толщей воды. Это вообще что происходит? Наркотическое опьянение, передоз летучим метом? Симптомы очень похожи. Но откуда тут?.. Лео хватанул ртом воздух, глупо стараясь больше через нос не дышать. В боку нещадно закололо, на глазах выступили слезы.

– Полежи чуток. Спокойно, – кот придвинулся, наклонился и положил широкую ладонь на солнечное сплетение, развел пальцы, покрывая как можно большую площадь, осторожно надавил, массируя, словно расправляя смятые легкие. – Что ж ты нервный такой? Спокойно. Вот молодец. Спокойно.

От низкого голоса, мерных поглаживаний и ровного жара, которым барс с ним щедро делился, действительно стало легче, боль и тяжесть ушли, а вот возбуждение, напротив, только усилилось. В воздухе опять поплыла смесь запахов, но других – острых, пряных, каких-то неуловимо восточных, дразнящих и напитанных страстью. Лео понял: это от кота, и наконец догадался – феромоны. Кошак и правда его отравил, а сейчас трахнет. Лео сокрушенно застонал, закрыл глаза, понимая, что бороться бесполезно, и отдался на милость победителя.

– Не дрейфь. Больно не будет, – барс улыбнулся и потерся носом о его висок.

Дальнейшее Лео помнил смутно, урывками. Потому что стонал, кричал, метался и, кажется, плакал. Барс начал жрать его с шеи, нежно обкусывал, рычал, длинно лизал чуть шершавым языком по скулам, ловил губами слезы, спускался ниже, терся гладкой щекой о торчащие соски, подбородком – о загнанно ходившую грудь, ласково бодал лбом мелко вздрагивающий живот, довольно урчал вслед сорванным стонам и снова кусал, метил, нещадно вбирал ртом кожу до синяков. И всюду были его острые ногти, длинные пальцы, широкие ладони бессовестных рук, что ласкали страстно и исступленно, умело и безжалостно. Царапали бока и бедра, сжимали и гладили плечи, предплечья, переплетались с пальцами Лео, вновь ускользали, давили на поясницу, сминали ягодицы, приподнимая, продолжая движение вниз-вверх по внутренней поверхности бедер, исследуя и не пропуская ничего. Барс был жесток, настоящий зверь, он брал, что хотел и как хотел – сжимал волосы в кулак, дергал, заставляя выгибаться, подставлять шею и задницу, работал ртом, сосал член и брал его в горло, сцеживал сперму и врубался языком в задний проход. И был неожиданно уязвим, когда оседлал, насадился сам, сжал тугим нутром и медленно поплыл в мареве растрепанных волос, прикрыв глаза и покачиваясь. Только дрожала агрессивно вздёрнутая верхняя губа и влажно блестели ключицы. И в тот самый миг, перед вторым оргазмом, сокрушительным и полным, Лео обрел поразительную четкость восприятия и уже не мог оторваться от этого лица, жадно вбирая каждую черту – заломленную бровь и тени от ресниц, трепетавшие ноздри, вздувшиеся желваки и бисеринки пота на лбу, и хрипло шептал, как молитву:

– Нейт, Нейт, Нейт…

Нейтан кончил вслед за ним, додрачивая себе рукой, и тяжело опустился рядом. Уже привычно обернулся вокруг Лео, опутав руками, ногами, своим теплом, силой и спокойствием и так же привычно приказал:

 

– Ни о чем не думай. Так надо было. Спи.

***

Растолкал Нейтан его безжалостно, чуть не сапогом по ребрам, швырнул в руки флягу с водой и какую-то тряпку:

– Вставай, времени мало.

Вот вам и романтика, вот вам и суровая правда жизни. Лео спешно обтерся, поднялся, недоуменно ощупал поврежденную ногу – теперь она была залита биоклеем, однако ни боли, ни какого-либо дискомфорта он не чувствовал. Он даже попрыгал и пару раз присел – только легкий зуд. Подживающие отметины от кошака и то беспокоили сильнее. От последовавших воспоминаний предсказуемо бросило в жар, Лео спешно натянул штаны с футболкой, зашнуровал ботинки и оглянулся. Нейтан, одетый и вооруженный, сидел на корточках у их импровизированного склада и раскладывал гравипаллету. Вояки и правда все предусмотрели – тащить на горбу десять контейнеров весом по семь кэгэ каждая – это никакого кота не хватит, что уж об обычном человеке говорить?

– Иди сюда, – Лео вздохнул и пошел на зов, запрещая себе подростковую рефлексию. У него случился крышесносный секс с умопомрачительным мужиком, и это не повод вытрахивать себе мозг. Нехитрая работа – перетаскать генераторы и остальное барахло на паллету, завернуть в защитную сетку и хорошенько закрепить – почти помогла достичь дзена. Но когда они случайно соприкоснулись пальцами, Лео прошило от пяток до макушки. Он замер, часто смаргивая, а барс вдруг сжал его руку и чуть тряхнул:

– Не дергайся. Ничего не будет больше, – в голосе его были металл и твердая уверенность, а у Лео зубы заломило от отчаянного желания врезать в эту породистую переносицу. И он решил, что с него хватит. В конце концов, даже ангельскому терпению приходит конец. А Лео слишком долго следовал инструкциям капитана Вербовски. И не сказать бы, что результат ему сильно нравился.

– С чего мне дергаться? Не я задницу подставлял, – получилось грубо, но пора всё расставить по местам. – И вообще, хватит уже этих твоих солдафонских замашек. Я не твой подчиненный. Я даже не военный, мать твою! Разговаривай со мной нормально!

Барс ослабил захват и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, впервые с того момента, как вытащил его из флаера. Зрачки сузились, затем опять расширились, нежно запахло ванилью, и Лео повело, как кролика перед удавом, Они едва лбами не стукнулись, но Лео нашел в себе силы выставить руку и оттолкнуть рядового Райда на безопасное расстояние.

– И без этих кошачьих штучек тоже.

Нейтан фыркнул, издевательски поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте и отошел на другую сторону паллеты.

– О’кей, взрослый мальчик. Тогда, надеюсь, ты с первого раза поймешь и проникнешься. Скажем так, я применил кое-что из нетрадиционной медицины, чтобы ты мог бодро скакать на своих двоих. Некоторый побочный эффект не должен вводить тебя в заблуждение. Как я уже сказал – ничего личного. До Сосновой мы не дотянули совсем немного. Скоро стемнеет, но выбора нет: останемся отсиживаться – не успеем к расчетному времени. Поэтому у нас сейчас максимально тяжелый отрезок пути. Тебе нужно взять управление паллетой на себя, а я постараюсь, чтобы ты и дальше мог двигать на своих двоих. Без хирургического вмешательства. Тебя все устраивает, или есть вопросы?

Лео решил, что его все устраивает, утвердительно кивнул, потом отрицательно мотнул, запутался и махнул рукой. Барс снисходительно хмыкнул, подошел, ловко навесил на Лео ненавистный бронекорсет и сунул в руки два пластиковых девайса.

– Пульт паллеты. И компакт-генератор. Силовое поле метра четыре в диаметре. На тебя хватит. Если я вдруг исчезну и не выйду на связь, активируешь и топаешь быстрым темпом до Сосновой. Навигатор из «Стрекозы» я выдрал, закрепил на паллете, данные с него продублировал на наши браслеты. Сверим.

Раньше перед операциями говорили: «Сверим часы». Лео знал из старых фильмов, те тоже крепились на запястье, но обладали только одной-единственной убогой функцией – отсчитывать часы и минуты. Не то что сейчас – полноценный мини-комм. Дисплей послушно вывел сетку координат, обозначил два объекта в непосредственной близости, метку в приличном отдалении – точку назначения и расчетное время прибытия – 3:53. Барс беспардонно заглянул за плечо, задевая ухо прохладным шелком волос, вновь убранных в тугую косу:

– Ну, я вижу, что порядок. Выдвигаемся тогда.

Лео тронул пальцем круглый джойстик пульта, паллета ощутимо дрогнула, приподнялась на пару сантиметров и поплыла на выход вслед за размашисто двигающимся котом, который отстегивал от себя сверкающие хромом запчасти и на ходу собирал очередную крутую огнестрельную хрень.

Как барс и говорил – стемнело, едва они с дерева спустились, хотя день только-только вторую половину перевалил. Лео споткнулся и включил подсветку паллеты – теперь она плыла в сумеречном мареве между исполинских сауттов и сияла, как океанский лайнер в ночном море, худо-бедно освещая путь. Лео шел за ней, старательно смотря под ноги и не отводя глаз от навигатора. Больше смотреть было не на что – за пределами светового круга тьма сгустилась настолько, что глаза напрягать было бесполезно, а очками ночного видения его никто не укомплектовал. Впрочем, Лео больше жалел, что никто не укомплектовал его берушами, потому ночная жизнь в сауттовом лесе оказалась очень шумной – беспрерывно кто-то визжал, рычал, шипел и жрал. Иногда в слаженную какофонию массового ужина врывалась автоматная очередь или ни с чем не сравнимое шипение опалённого мяса, да зарницами сверкали длинные вспышки лазера, и это было всё, что Лео осталось от компании барса. Умом-то он понимал, что именно так прикрытие и работало: кот крутился рядом, обеспечивая Лео и грузу безопасный коридор, но иррационально хотелось барса на обозримом расстоянии, будто вид Нейтана, отстреливающего мерзопакостную шушеру, мог вернуть душевное равновесие. Хоть Лео и не был трусом, но прекрасно понимал, что в таком режиме он долго не протянет – нервы у него все-таки не железные и обстановкой, максимально приближенной к боевой, не закаленные. Особенно если эта обстановка так всеобъемлюще… перманентная. Да, сейчас он относительно спокоен, даже на удивление довольно пофигистичен, но где гарантия, что позорно не сорвется через пару-тройку часов?

Лео сорвался не через три часа, а через четыре, потому что явился барс и испугал его до усрачки – неожиданно вынырнул справа, тронув за локоть. Лео дернулся, заорал, швырнул в него пультом и едва не сбежал кому-нибудь на ужин, хорошо что барс держал крепко.

– Ты ох…хуел? – Лео заколотило, хотя барс уже развернул его к себе и успокаивающе облапил, гуляя ладонью по спине.

– Таков был план, хотел за тебя подержаться, – томно протянул кошак, блестя наглыми глазами и поглаживая уже поясницу, непринужденно спускаясь на задницу. Но отрезвили Лео не домогательства, а прижатый к его боку нагретый ствол. Лео сердито выдрался из рук и нагнулся за пультом:

– Дурацкий план… Что случилось-то?

Кот притворно-обиженно вздохнул, резко крутнулся на пятке, Лео так и замер с прижатым у груди пультом, а барс прищурился, дважды пальнул куда-то во тьму, потом потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и выдал:

– Жрать охота. Я место для привала присмотрел.

Дыра – не дыра, нора – не нора, но хорошо, что заброшенная. Лео поворошил носком сапога ворох ломких костей и поковырялся в пластиковом контейнере с едой – аппетита у него не было. Зато барс лопал за двоих и чуть не урчал от удовольствия. Он вообще был очень деятелен, будто и не бегал последние четыре часа по враждебным джунглям: пока Лео сидел на паллете под силовым полем, как принцесса на троне, проверил все отнорки, забаррикадировал самые крупные, расплавив корни саутта, доложился начальству по комму, отлил, согнал Лео с паллеты, достал канистру с водой, жадно напился и, не экономя, облился с ног до головы, смешно отфыркиваясь. С плеч и локтей поплыли тёмные разводы – чья-то кровь и слизь, догадался Лео. Остальное впитала ткань майки, потеряв свой серебристый блеск. Барс заметил настороженный взгляд, хмыкнул и достал сухпаек:

– Чтобы меня достать, надо постараться. Ешь.

И вот теперь Лео ел, ел и думал, что все-таки кот офигенен. Какие бы тараканы не водились в его красивой блондинистой башке. Лео нечасто с котами сталкивался, но знал, что их перестали клепать для армии чуть ли не поколение назад – был там какой-то скандал с неуправляемостью и излишней агрессией. Барсу на вид не больше тридцати пяти, значит, родился он уже в семье, как обычный ребенок. Лео его родителей понимал: кто ж не захочет своему дитятку дополнительных бонусов в виде силы, ума и красоты? Так почему же он здесь, неужели ничего лучшего для себя не нашел? Ведь он далеко не дурак и отлично воспитан, Лео видел. Необязательно говорить о высшей математике, чтобы это понять – построение фраз выдает хорошее образование. Даже в армии давно бы мог карьеру сделать, сидеть где-нибудь в штабе, но нет, бегает рядовым, стреляет, шкурой своей рискует… Может дело просто в желании? Ему банально это нравится? Лео вздохнул – он хотел бы чуть больше ума и удачливости. Быть хорошим пилотом – не предел его мечтаний, но пока предел возможностей. А у барса в силу его природы запас возможностей просто безграничен. Почему же коты до сих пор не правят миром – непонятно.

– Что-то не так? Ты расстроен.

Лео и не заметил, что барс прикончил свою порцию и теперь сидит, на него обеспокоенно пялится. Постановка вопроса сбивала с толку, с каких это пор барса стало интересовать его душевное самочувствие? Или это очередной выверт кошачьего сознания? Лео недовольно нахохлился:

– Слушай, ты очень странно себя ведешь: то включаешь тотальный игнор, то полковую сучку, то героя-любовника, теперь вот заботливая мамочка?

– Это причина твоего беспокойства? Моя… – барс сделал паузу, подыскивая нужное слово, – нестабильность? Если хочешь, я могу придерживаться одной линии поведения.  
А вот сейчас он будто еще одну маску надел: стал прямолинеен и цепок, как полицейский-дознаватель и домашний психоаналитик в одном флаконе, и это начинало нервировать. Лео был не готов к психологическим играм, он вообще старался их избегать. Вот и сейчас попытался отшутиться:

– Что? Нет. Хотя знаешь, вот теперь я действительно беспокоюсь, не подсунули ли мне андроида под видом кота, – он криво усмехнулся: не очень удачная штука. Ирония и язвительность тоже никогда не были его сильной стороной. Но кошак этого не заметил и парировал, горделиво расправив плечи:

– Такими красивыми их не делают.

Лео закатил глаза с видом «ну вот, опять». Как ни странно, это подействовало, кот сдулся и примиряюще забурчал:

– Извини, у меня гормональный дисбаланс. Слишком много адреналина.  
Лео опешил, соображая, уж не слуховые ли у него галлюцинации, и смотрел на барса во все глаза. Тот как-то по-особому склонил голову, словно пряча лицо в тень, но Лео успел заметить легкий румянец на скулах – неужели смущение? Парень со стуком захлопнул рот, пытаясь переварить информацию. Безупречный котяра испытывал неловкость? Черт побери! Да он не выделывается вовсе, а действительно пытается наладить отношения. Крайне коряво, надо признать. Хотя Лео справился бы не лучше. Но сам факт! Где-то совершенные гены дали сбой… Лео решил, что поразмыслит об этом в более спокойной обстановке, благо на Сосновой им еще неделю вместе торчать. Только бы до нее добраться. Барс словно прочитал его мысли, вскинулся, принимая свой обычный сверхделовой вид:

– Ладно, давай выдвигаться. Дальше пойдем без остановок.

Лео кивнул, тоже поднимаясь на ноги и активируя гравипаллету. Барс уже практически растворился в ночной мгле, мелькнула лишь толстая белая коса, да над широким плечом блеснул внушительный ствол.

Они действительно больше не останавливались, но Лео перестал дергаться. На него снизошло спокойствие, будто он просто прогуливался ночью в центральном парке. Немало поспособствовал тому и барс, неожиданно вышедший на связь и теперь периодически появлявшийся в эфире, «поддерживая боевой дух товарища» – как он сам это ехидно обозвал. Темы для разговора, правда, выбирал просто преотвратные: в деталях перечислял, кого и чем грохнул, сколько раз, и что в итоге лопнуло, оторвалось или вывалилось. Лео подобной кровожадности не разделял, но ему достаточно было воодушевленного голоса, чуть хриплого из-за помех. Сам он барса не дергал, справедливо полагая, что может помешать процессу, и тогда ему больше никто не расскажет, как замечательно вопит и зачётно кувыркается горящий палеух. Лишь однажды он нарушил собственное негласное правило, когда барс заткнулся прямо посредине тирады, зато в динамике бешено забила автоматная очередь, послышался мат и такой жутчайший треск, будто ломались все кости разом. Лео в ужасе заорал сам, стукнулся носом в браслет – картинка в глазах расплывалась, но датчик жизнедеятельности подмигивал зеленым, значит, жив.

– Нейтан? Эй? Нейт! – горло перехватило судорогой, и вместо крика Лео хрипел в передатчик целую бесконечность, прямо корнями волос чуя, как они седеют прядь за прядью. На самом деле не прошло и трех минут, он потом смотрел хронометраж.

– Чего шепчешь? – барс был возмутительно бодр. – Испугался? Нормально всё. Не трясись.

– Приду-у-у-рок, – от облегчения Лео даже застонал и, не сдержавшись, предъявил претензии: – Если меня никто не схарчит, то сердце точно откажет. И виноват будешь ты!

– О’ке-е-ей, я учту все твои пожелания. Умереть в постели от инфаркта. Я даже знаю, как это устроить с максимальным удовольствием. Для обеих сторон.

Лео хрюкнул от неожиданности – вот что этот кошак сейчас делает, издевается или флиртует? Да к черту, какая разница, он готов всю жизнь слушать эти ненавистные ленивые кошачьи интонации, лишь бы не оглушительную тишину…

***

Сосновая появилась внезапно, как раз когда Лео уже от ходьбы отупел настолько, что забыл, зачем идет и куда. Только ноги механически переставлял, управляя паллетой на автопилоте, да вяло переругивался с барсом, который тарахтел о своих успехах в прежнем режиме, даже язык у него не устал! Перевалочный пункт недаром так назывался – у границы сауттового леса возвышалась небольшая горная гряда, очертаниями напоминая сосновую шишку. Барс явился как всегда вдруг и вовремя, Лео с размаху ткнулся в широкую спину и замер, выглядывая из-за его плеча. Там, где кончались деревья-исполины, на открытом пространстве выл и крутился в лютом бешенстве позабытый ими буран такой силы, что куда там астероидной атаке… Там, похоже, разве что орбитальные станции не летали в качестве мусора. Хотя за особо крупные обломки Лео не мог поручиться – уж флаер швыряло бы за милую душу.

– И? – слабо пискнул Лео. – Есть идеи?

Барс хмыкнул, молча сгрёб Лео в охапку и привычно подсадил на трон, то есть паллету – ноги не слушались до смешного, особенно сейчас, когда осталось совсем немного. Активировал защитное поле и принялся разоружаться. Лео скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел с намеком, барс спохватился и начал комментировать свои действия:

– Там ничего живого все равно нет, а мне еще в скафандр лезть. Биоскафандры облегченные, от сильного удара не спасут, зато хоть шкура цела будет. Там сейчас пилинг знатный – ветер с песком кожу пластами сдирает. Ну и подача кислорода в костюмах есть, представь, какой там вместо воздуха густой коктейль? Им же дышать невозможно. Давай-ка, свой примерь.

Лео, стараясь не кряхтеть, с большим трудом втиснулся в предложенный комбинезон какого-то невразумительно бурого цвета. На ощупь ткань как ткань, но Лео знал: стоит только застегнуться и потянуть шлевки – меж двух мембран начнет закачиваться гелеобразная жидкость, создающая защитную прослойку от любой микроскопической заразы, распространяемой воздушным путем, что было несомненно хорошо, но солидно прибавляло веса. Так что поменял Лео шило на мыло – бронежилет на ростовой доспех. Барс помимо скафандра натянул на себя еще систему ремней, раскрутил металлический трос с паллеты и прищелкнул к себе карабином. Когда в руках Райда заблестели разлапистые металлические кошки, очень похожие на альпинистическое снаряжение, до Лео начало доходить:

– Погоди… Ты что, полезешь в этот бульон?

– Ага, доползу низом до базы, там есть технический вход в скале, метров пятьсот, закреплю трос, а ты включишь лебедку, и паллета доставит тебя с шиком и комфортом.

– Слушай, не хочу показаться занудой, но это полнейшее безумие. Может, ты возьмешь мой компакт-генератор силового поля?

– О да, и твоя мечта быть аппетитно сожранным осуществится.

– Дашь мне оружие? – Лео скуксился сам, без выразительно поднятой брови барса. – Ну да, я не снайпер. Но блин, неужели твои бравые вояки не могли несколько компакт-генераторов отжать? Все предусмотрели, а тут лажанулись?

– Не пыли, компактов нам запихнули целую коробку, штук шесть, только ты на эту коробку приземлился. Счастье, что хоть один уцелел.

Лео вздохнул и заткнулся, признавая свой косяк – мог бы постараться и аккуратнее «Стрекозу» раздолбать. С наименьшими потерями. Знать бы заранее, на какой бок падать…

– Зато основные не угрохал, – барс ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, постоял рядом, о чем-то раздумывая, вытащил из кучи своего металлолома три детали, свинтил их в определенном порядке и всунул в руку Лео. – Ладно, вот тебе оружие. Поле все равно коротковато, всю паллету не покрывает, сам видишь. Живность я качественно распугал, но тебе долго придется тут сидеть, в лучшем случае я за час управлюсь. Кто-нибудь, да придет. Если совсем невмоготу будет или начнут паллету портить – вот тут кнопка, жмешь, и огненный салют вокруг на три метра. Только не забудь: сначала поле отключаешь, и только потом на спуск жмешь. Иначе зажаришься сам, с гелевой корочкой.

Лео сжал в ладони тяжелую рукоятку, сквозь перчатки скафандра не чувствуя ее текстуры, но ему казалось, что огнемет уже теплый, словно к бою готов. Барс отступил, надел свой шлем и отсалютовал:

– Держи оборону, мелкий. Осталось немного. Прорвемся.

Лео тоскливо смотрел, как кот присел, словно бегун в низком старте, оттолкнулся и нырнул куда-то вниз, в беспросветное мельтешащее крошево, следом зазмеился трос. Паллета чуть подрагивала, механизм вращал лебедку, Лео сидел, зажав между колен короткий ствол, вокруг зловеще темнели джунгли, но он их теперь почти не слышал – слишком близко ревел буран, забивая уши своим низким гулом.

За Лео пришли минут через двадцать. Сначала в круг света, тяжело хлопая короткими обрубками недокрыльев, выпала та самая чешуйчатая свинья, такой же труп Лео видел у дупла. Она мерзко хекнула, продемонстрировав частокол острых зубищ, и, кренясь на правый бок, стала прохаживаться вдоль паллеты. Лео настороженно за ней следил, зажав в одной руке компакт-генератор поля, а в другой – огнемет, но тварь то ли знала, что сквозь нервное мерцание голубого купола ей не пробиться, то ли просто Лео не видела – поле отсекало не только воздействие извне, но слегка искажало реальность, давая странные оптические эффекты. Зато край паллеты, выступавший за силовое поле, чем-то ей приглянулся. Сначала потыкалась бородавчатой харей, оставляя после себя густую слизь, потом ухнула и принялась чесать толстый зад, сдирая омертвевшую чешую. Свинья блаженно чухалась, паллета скрипела и раскачивалась все сильнее, а Лео, стиснув зубы, терпел накатывающую дурноту. Вот уж ирония – его укачала инопланетная тварь! Он уже присматривал, куда сблевануть, но тут появились новые действующие лица – два существа с вытянутыми хищными телами о шести ногах, при тройном хвосте-хлысте, с живописно торчащими по всему корпусу костяными наростами – эдакие элегантные дикобразы со щучьей пастью. Один из них тут же обвил хвостами низко свисающую ветвь, подтянулся и замер сверху, выжидая. Свинья заверещала, переходя на ультразвук, и приняла защитную позу, прижимаясь тылом к паллете так плотно, что почти влезла на нее, а Лео понял – вот он, его звездный час. Пора выходить из режима инвиз, иначе братья-акробаты в иголках снесут и свинью, и паллету, и не факт, что он сам удержится на месте, а кувыркаться по поляне в замкнутом поле, как в мыльном пузыре, Лео, измученный тошнотой, точно не выдержит. Верхняя тварь не дала ему время на раздумья и прыгнула, Лео одновременно нажал на обе кнопки – отключения поля и активации огня, и на несколько секунд все исчезло в жарком мареве. Когда Лео проморгался, вокруг кружил мелкий пепел и торжественно-медленно оплывал саутт. Нетронутой остались только паллета и все, что на ней. Видимо, барс заранее настройки выставил. Лео выдохнул с облегчением и почти уж активировал поле обратно, как справа кто-то завозился. Лео медленно повернулся и ошалевше уставился на живую свинью. Та с честью выдержала его полубезумный взгляд, показала клычки и как-то благодарственно хрюкнула. Лео крикнул и махнул на нее рукой. Толстощекое копытное неторопливо слезло с паллеты и, посверкивая подпаленным розовым задом, неспешно потрусило во тьму, а парень наконец включил купол, со стоном повалился навзничь и вытянул трясущиеся ноги, насколько позволяло пространство.

Из вполне заслуженной нирваны его вырвал противный зуммер коммуникатора. Лео вскинулся и увидел, как на дисплее стремительно сближаются два маркера – маячок барса и вожделенная база, будь она трижды проклята. А это значило, что котяра совершил свой очередной подвиг, и теперь время подвига за Лео.

К счастью, человеческий организм мудр в своем совершенстве, чтобы там не думали сами люди по этому поводу, и подробности марш-броска в голове у Лео не отложились. Он словно оказался в большой карусели из адского парка развлечений и помнил только, что блевать все же не следует, пока он заперт в силовом поле. Голову взболтало настолько качественно, что он совершенно не зафиксировал торжественного въезда паллеты в скальный грот. Зато уши заложило от внезапной тишины, когда барс осторожно снял с него шлем.

– Эй, ты живой? Мелкий? – кот его особо не тормошил, стараясь медленно вернуть беднягу в реальность, но от его теплых, бережных касаний, когда он снимал скафандр, от легких сноровистых поглаживаний, когда стал разминать затекшие конечности, Лео очнулся так стремительно, что его бросило в другую крайность. Он подскочил, задышал глубоко ртом, будто ему воздуха до этого не хватало, вцепился барсу в запястья и лихорадочно затряс головой, спеша избавиться от липкого ужаса, что наполнял его от макушки до самых пят. Кот перехватил мечущиеся ладони, крепко сжал их в своих и притянул Лео к груди, щедро делясь своим жаром и спокойствием, низко заурчал-забормотал успокаивающе. Лео вжался лбом в твердую, царапающуюся металлическими нитями ткань и едва сдержался, чтобы не разреветься от облегчения. Он шустро сморгнул, прогоняя предательскую влагу, подождал ещё, прислушиваясь к себе, и понял, что истерика отменяется.

– Дурацкий ты кошак. Меня от тебя развозит…

Барс довольно усмехнулся, зарылся лапищей в его волосы и необидно потрепал.

– Я тоже рад, что с тобой все в порядке. И еще метров пятьдесят ты осилишь?

Лео обреченно застонал и, глядя, как кот собирает очередной убийственный конструктор, нашарил ненавистный пульт паллеты, с которым он, похоже, сросся за последние часы.

Как барс объяснил, такие природные каверны, в одной их которых они сейчас находились, пронизывали всю скалу вдоль и поперек. Защиты, как и освещения, в них по большей части не было, слишком большая протяженность, да и особой нужды нет – постоянно на базе никто не жил, а складские помещения и небольшой жилой блок располагались в бронированном модуле, врытом в одной из пещер. Вот до нее-то и осталось дойти по довольно обжитым туннелям, сущие пустяки, учитывая, через что они уже прошли. Зато и задача по установке генераторов существенно упрощалась – все они также находились под землей, в этом лабиринте. И наружу больше не придется лезть, пока погодный фронт не сместится дальше.

Им действительно повезло – фортуна решила улыбнуться напоследок. Никто особо опасный на пути не встретился, так, барс пару раз превентивно пальнул в боковые лазы, порекомендовал обойти несколько подозрительных земляных холмиков и вытащил за хвост из засады мелкого дикобраза, видно, детеныша, раскрутил и забросил подальше. Лео радостно вскрикнул ему, как знакомому другу, и оживленно поведал о своем успешном сражении. Барс не впечатлился, напротив, хмуро дал ему леща с напутствием, что на Матушке дружелюбного зверья не бывает и ему повезло, что кассуса хорошенько контузило и, по-видимому, временно ослепило. Потому что махание на него рукой обычно закачивается лишением этой руки по самую шею. Лео спрятал чудом уцелевшие конечности за спину и решил, что больше никогда. Пусть герои геройствуют.

После крутого поворота каменный коридор облагородился следами человеческой активности – некоторые выступы были сглажены, пол выровнен, наконец появилась подсветка, и Лео с облегчением выключил иллюминацию. Вскоре они уперлись в массивную дверь с электрозамком. Светодиоды настороженно помаргивали красным.

– Генератор работает, – довольно отметил барс и зашебуршал по карманам, извлекая пластиковую карту. – Значит, не придется дверь вскрывать.

Лео ехидно поинтересовался:

– А механические замки чем плохи? Флаеры у вас прекрасно на допотопной схеме работают.

Барс снял защитную панель, сунул карту и набрал нужную комбинацию.

– Возиться долго, окисляются.

Лео неверяще прищурился. Ну да, что за бред? А дыру лазером резать быстрее, что ли? Видимо, его мысленный монолог оказался столь выразительным, что барс быстро капитулировал, признавая поражение:

– О’кей, ладно. Есть они там, дублирующие. Если электричество вырубает, – дверь приветливо тренькнула, на миллиметр сдвинулась внутрь, и кот приналег, распахивая ее шире, – а этот сплав разве что надорбитальная пушка возьмет. Так что тут мы реально в безопасности, без дураков. Добро пожаловать на Сосновую.

В помещении, похожем на небольшой ангар, приветственно зажегся верхний свет, барс озорно улыбнулся, и Лео увидел, какое темное, пыльное у него лицо, одни зубы и белки глаз видны, даже ресницы и брови грязно-серые, что уж о волосах говорить. Сам он, наверно, тоже еще тот красавчик. Есть свет, есть электричество, есть горячая вода! Жизнь стремительно налаживалась. Пока Лео с любопытством глазел по сторонам, барс успел похозяйничать на пульте охраны, подключая внешние камеры и датчики движения, заглянул в жилой отсек, погремел на кухне, проверяя исправность бытовых приборов, проверил наличие воды и заглянул на склад. Вышел оттуда с полотенцами и комплектами чистой одежды.

– Часа три у нас есть. Можно помыться и отдохнуть. Потом скоренько пробежимся по туннелям, заменим генераторы и добьем нашу миссию до победного.

– Я только за! – Лео осторожно, чуть ли не с благоговением принял свою упаковку с бельем и оторвал защитный клапан. Господи, оно даже пахло божественно! – Куда идти?

Душевая была небольшая и, как ожидалось, общая. Три условные кабинки в ряд – даже перегородок нет, так… полупрозрачная фигня, узкая и невысокая, до середины груди стандартного космодесантника, а Лео, значит, по самые плечи. Пока Лео копошился, отчасти непреднамеренно – биоклей частично отлепился и присох намертво к штанине, пришлось аккуратно его отдирать, чтобы не повредить новой, нежной коже, – стремительный кот успел раздеться, запрыгнул в ближайшую кабинку и восторженно взвыл, подставляясь под струи. Лео наконец вызволил свою унылую тушку из одежды, пнул себя за неуместный приступ стыдливости, но мимо барса все-таки прошмыгнул на максимальной скорости, благо тот уже нагнал таких плотных клубов пара, в кипятке мылся, что ли? Впрочем, Лео скоро перестал обо всем этом думать, выкрутил вентиль и блаженно зажмурился – упругие капли застучали по запрокинутому лицу, барабанили по телу, смывая вместе с грязью застарелый страх, хроническую усталость и общее отупение организма. Фантастика, он все-таки жив, относительно здоров и, черт возьми, добрался до этой гребаной базы! Почти сутки в крайне агрессивных джунглях – будет что внукам рассказать.

Краем глаза Лео заметил движение – барс вышел из-за перегородки и теперь стоял спиной, намыливая свою роскошную гриву, приподнимая прядь за прядью. Лео едва не присвистнул: он и раньше мог оценить толщину и длину косы, но распущенные волосы поражали воображение. Они змеились по спине, повторяя все ее изгибы, укрывая подобием тонкого мокрого плаща до середины бедер. Барс втирал шампунь и методично их скручивал, волосы неохотно отлеплялись от кожи, ползли вверх, понемногу обнажая рельефное тело, словно поднималась завеса старого театра, а Лео – вип-зритель в первых рядах. И Лео благодарно приник к прекрасному, не в силах оторваться от зрелища.

У барса была мускулистая и неожиданно круглая задница. Лео сглотнул, перевел взгляд выше, на более безопасное место, хотя у кота куда ни смотри – везде горячие точки. Вот и поясница оказалась узкой и причудливо зататуированной. Рисунок из пятен и розеток, очень похожих на раскраску шкуры земного снежного кота, шел от копчика, расходился над крестцом и опоясывал талию широким полупоясом, бледнея к бокам, из чего Лео сделал вывод, что спереди рисунка нет. Хотя можно, конечно, окликнуть, пусть повернется, а Лео посмотрит. Всё рассмотрит хорошенько, раз уж подробности в его памяти, одурманенной феромонами, не остались. Собственный организм принял эту идею воодушевленно и предательски оживился.

– Что? – конечно же, барс почувствовал взгляд и оглянулся через плечо, придерживая рукой тяжелую, влажную массу волос. Лео постарался выглядеть максимально пофигистично, ну, в крайнем случае – исключительно научный интерес. Он вцепился в спасительную мочалку, вжимая ее в пах.

– Красивая татуировка, как пятна у ирбиса, очень похоже.

– А-а-а, это, – барс хлопнул себя мыльной рукой по пояснице, и Лео залип на жидкой пене, стекающей в ложбинку меж крутых ягодиц. – Нет, все натуральное, и на висках тоже. У меня пятьдесят семь процентов.

– И зубы? – у тех котов, что переходили пятидесятипроцентный рубеж, появлялись видимые мутации в виде рисунка на коже или дополнительных пар клыков. Лео мог и раньше догадаться: зрачок у барса тоже был вытянутый, кошачий. Но он как-то сразу решил, что рядового Райда родили и воспитали гражданские, а лаборатории по репродукции не имели права замещать более половины генов родителей. – Погоди, так ты нелегал?

Барс, уже подставивший голову под душ, рассмеялся и забулькал, отфыркиваясь.

– Неа, я самый законный, правительственный. Военный образец. Последняя партия, спецзаказ.

Военный. Конечно же, это все объясняло. И почему этот невероятный котяра при всех своих талантах застрял на забытой всеми планете, у которой из достоинств – пригодная для дыхания атмосфера, а все остальное – сплошные и несовместимые с жизнью недостатки. Ради чего ему выслуживаться, к чему стремиться? Ни родственников, ни семьи. А Лео еще ему завидовал, баран. И Лео почему-то так расстроился, что не заметил, как ошарашенно выпалил:

– Извини.

– Эй, – Нейтан снова явился из-за своей перегородки, вытер ладонью лицо и благодушно заулыбался, – я, в общем-то, не жалуюсь. А ты?

– Что? – до Лео не сразу дошел вопрос, и красноречивый кивок барса куда-то вниз. Он проследил за взглядом и бурно покраснел – собственному члену было наплевать на душевные метания, он как приподнялся, так и покачивался, больше ничем не прикрытый. Лео чертыхнулся и сжал предателя рукой, но барс уже вдвинулся в его кабинку, нависая, загоняя в угол своим большим сильным телом. Наверно, лучше в глаза смотреть, безопаснее. И Лео смотрел, не отрываясь, завороженно считал золотистые всполохи, тонул в колдовской зелёной глубине, путался в мокрых, слипшихся ресницах, и эти чертовы черные края век, как обрыв, не давали выбраться. А барс не только личное пространство поглотил, он собой весь воздух впитал, выкачал до последнего глотка – дышать стало нечем. Лео беспомощно привалился к стене, ожидая. Нейтан довольно заурчал и притёрся вплотную, почти касаясь, но не прижимаясь, просительно повел носом вдоль уха, и Лео с готовностью подставил горло, позволяя все и на все соглашаясь. Пусть возьмет, что хочет, как хочет. У него это слишком хорошо получается, не откажешься.

– Хорошо, – рыкнул барс и накрыл ладонью руку Лео, что по-прежнему вжималась в пах, требовательно царапнул ногтем, заставляя расслабиться, и переплел пальцы. Второй рукой он оперся о стену чуть выше плеча Лео. Прикусил нежную кожу под мочкой и шепнул прямо в ухо, горячо, опаляя дыханием, поднимая волну нервной дрожи:

– Давай сам, как тебе нравится.

Лео закусил губу и задвигал кистью, Нейтан невесомо поддерживал, приноравливаясь, повторяя ритм, иногда большим пальцем оглаживая головку, и Лео сбивался, постанывал, а барс довольно лизал ему шею, заставляя выгибаться сильнее. Было мучительно-сладко, как никогда не бывало самому, и эту пытку хотелось продлить дольше, но уставшее тело требовало быстрой разрядки. Лео ускорился, а барс нежно сжал поверх, тяжело наваливаясь своим гладким, жарким телом так, что осталось только коротко вскрикнуть и кончить.

И тут же отстранился, словно приливная волна схлынула, оставив после себя выкрученную, выжатую и мелкоподрагивающую тушку. Лео только разочарованно пискнул, но гордости хватило руки не тянуть и за кота не хвататься. Или просто сил не было. Только глаза открыл и встретился с глазами барса. Зрачки у того отчетливо светились зеленью, а вот выражение лица не читалось – далековато он уже стоял.

Между ними дрожал влажный воздух. Лео зябко поежился, чувствуя себя опустошенным и брошенным, обхватил себя за плечи и упрямо вздернул подбородок. Когда-нибудь кошаку надоест эта игра, но даже если нет – Лео потерпит. В общем-то, не в первой. барс еще чуток постоял, погипнотизировал его фосфоресцирующим взором и хрипло кашлянул:

– Вот как-то так.

На такое Лео даже оскорбиться не мог, потому что фиг поймешь, к чему он это сказал. Коты вообще странные, не совсем люди все-таки. А его поспешный уход с известной долей фантазии можно принять за малодушный побег.

Свалил, и хрен бы с ним. Надо бы собой заняться, пока он совсем не закоченел. Лео сместился под душ, уселся на задницу – ноги ощутимо сводило судорогой – и принялся отковыривать лоскуты размякшего биоклея, чтобы отвлечься. Мутно-белая масса отходила хорошо, значит, поврежденные покровы успешно регенерировали. Голень была чистой, с нежными розовыми отпечатками шрамов. Лео, стирая разводы, задумчиво провел пальцем по самому длинному, чуть выпуклому, почти под коленом. Сантиметров пятнадцать, а выглядит так, будто ткани сращивала медкапсула премиум класса – быстро, дорого и без следов. Почесал зудящую кожу, с удовольствием взъерошил короткие чистые волосы, зевнул и нехотя встал, закручивая вентили. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

Он вышел в коридор и машинально подобрал полотенце, беспечно брошенное барсом прямо на пол. Привычно накатило глухое раздражение – вот бы им по наглой кошачьей морде хлестнуть, чтоб не выделывался, альтруист хренов. Махровая ткань была тяжелой от влаги и, неожиданно, вся в бледно-алых разводах. Лео нахмурился, сообразив, что к чему, спешно натянул чистые шмотки и поспешил в медицинский отсек.

Так и есть – барс сидел на кушетке, сгорбившись под немыслимым углом, и пытался намазаться бактерицидом там, куда доставал. А еще он рассерженно шипел, ругался сквозь зубы и гневно взрыкивал, когда промахивался. Лео он даже не заметил, и тот смог при свете оценить масштабы повреждений.

Кот оказался порядком изодран, особенно руки и плечи, будто его в колючую проволоку завернули и пару метров протащили по бурелому. И ведь ни скованности в движениях, ни болезненных гримас – Нейтан всю дорогу держался так, будто ни единой царапины на его шкуре не было. Лео бы поверил в высокий болевой порог, если б не видел сейчас, как кривится лицо Райда и непроизвольно дергается кожа. Скорее, плюс сто очков к терпеливости. Лео подошел ближе, нарочно задев край металлического столика с инструментом, барс вскинулся, а Лео улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее:

– Помощь нужна?

К удивлению, кот не стал отказываться, кинул ему в руки тюбик и развернулся спиной. Лео присел рядом, разогревая прохладную мазь в пальцах.

Барс сидел неподвижно, только плечи расслабил и опустил голову, ожидая. Он был сейчас таким… простым, что ли, обычным. Доверившимся. Непривычно. Еще пару минут назад его хотелось урыть в землю за наглость и надменность по самую белобрысую макушку, а сейчас рука так и тянулась погладить растрепанные мокрые волосы, прижаться лбом к плечу, да просто обнять и сказать «спасибо». Вместо этого Лео осторожно касался разорванной кожи, втирая обеззараживающее, и удивлялся, каким же шелковым кот был на ощупь. И очень горячим. Интересно, такая высокая температура котам присуща по рождению, или барс все-таки приболел? Это было бы совсем некстати.

– Нейтан?

– Ммм?

– А твоя народная медицина? Не поможет?

Барс фыркнул и обернулся, кося лукавым глазом:

– А ты предлагаешь?

Лео вспыхнул, начиная иррационально злиться, хотя, в общем-то, разговор сам затеял, и помощь предложить – тоже его идея была. Поэтому он только зубы стиснул и кивнул.

– Ты смотри, какой отважный мальчик в постель просится, – барс явно глумился, но Лео на провокацию не поддался, молчал и смотрел прямо и довольно-таки решительно. Мол, ты тут хоть изъязвись, мне пофигу. Я сказал – ты услышал.

Кот хмыкнул и добавил уже серьезно:

– Жаль, но не сработает. Феромоны имеют свойство не только гормональную бурю поднимать в организме, но и процесс регенерации подстегивают. Я тогда ударную дозу тебе дал, и у тебя чуть сердце не остановилось. Зато и срослось все быстро. На меня мои же феромоны не подействуют. А ты ж не кот…

– Хорошо, – Лео кивнул и не знал, чего сейчас больше было: облегчения и сожаления, – тогда всё.

Барс отвернулся, встал как-то медленно, прошелся, едва не покачиваясь, и совсем уж нерешительно буркнул в дверях:

– Но ты можешь просто со мной полежать.

Лео открыл рот, постоял так с минуту, потом рот закрыл и разжал пальцы – на пол натекла приличная лужица бактерицидной мази. Бросил полупустой тюбик на кушетку и вытер руки. Конечно, он слышал, что кошки поглощают негативную энергию, а также своим тельцем греют, снимая боль – практически научно доказанный факт. Ну, он-то не кошка, ему уже прямым текстом сказали. Хотя… Почему это в обратную сторону работать не может? Вряд ли барс пошутил. Был ли тут еще какой-то смысл?

Когда Лео перебрал все возможные варианты, подумал и еще десять раз передумал, успокоился и добрался до каюты кота просто проверить – тот уже лежал, уткнувшись лицом в переборку, и мерно дышал. Майку он так и не надел и волосы не досушил, они скрученным жгутом лежали на подушке. Лео расправил сбитый в ногах плед, осторожно накрыл кота. Барс, не оборачиваясь, безошибочно поймал его запястье и требовательно потянул к себе. Тихонько свалить не получилось, а упираться и вырываться было бессмысленно. Лео подавил глупое детское желание пихнуть барса локтем или коленкой и влез на койку максимально аккуратно, стараясь не трогать израненную спину. Однако кот и тут внес свои коррективы – руку-то он так и не отпустил. Пришлось привалиться плотнее, касаясь бедрами и грудью, и перекинув руку через теплый торс в полуобъятии. Носом Лео зарылся куда-то в затылок, влажный, прохладный и пахнущий горькими травами. Барс проворчал что-то непонятное и ощутимо расслабился, а вслед за ним в сон провалился и Лео.

***

Очнулся Лео, как из забытья вынырнул. Сон был тяжелый, а тело ломило нещадно. Впрочем, причины выяснились тут же – барс умудрился свернуться в клубок, и Лео в него скрутил за компанию. Может, для кошаков такая поза и привычная, но у простого человека Лео Трэвиса свело не только шею, но и руки с ногами закоротило. Барс на тычки не реагировал, просыпаться не пожелал, разворачиваться – тоже, и Лео пришлось выползать из-под тяжелой жаркой туши самостоятельно. Потом он, стеная и охая, хрустел позвонками на кухне, ковыряясь в кофеварке, а кот беззастенчиво дрых. И когда Лео, руководствуясь долгом и незаконченной работой, пошел его будить – барс только на другой бок перекатился, натянув одеяло повыше. А уж когда Лео набрался дури и злобно ущипнул того за задницу – брыкнул ногой так, что Лео вынесло в коридор и приложило о стену. Свежесваренный кофе, обжигая, бурой кляксой растекся по груди, благо хоть кружка была пластиковая – она только откатилась подальше, а не утыкала Лео своими осколками.

– Вот же ж злобная тварь, – Лео сменил футболку, неторопливо пообедал, беспокойно поглядывая на таймер. Сделал еще два безуспешных подхода к телу и понял: чтобы уложиться в отведенное им время, идти придется одному. В задумчивости сел у мониторов, отслеживая внешнюю активность, соотнес с картой и разметил наконец наиболее удачный маршрут: если генераторы расставить в таком порядке, чтобы не выходить из радиуса их действия, то его вылазка окажется безопаснее прогулки на заднем дворе. При свете дня и в компании спецназа. Лео вздохнул и залез в осточертевшую броню. В оружейном арсенале он присмотрел вполне понятный в пользовании дезинтегратор и дополнительную обойму к нему. Он, конечно, не звезда стрельбищ, но в руках подобную штуку держать умел, в отличии от многофункциональной вундервафли барса. К коту напоследок Лео все-таки зашел, для очистки совести погремел стулом и швырнул в кота увесистой жестянкой с карамельками. Барс ответил ему безмятежным сопением в сгиб локтя.

– Солдат спит, служба идет, – Лео усмехнулся, приглушил верхний свет в каюте и прикрыл дверь. В ангаре распаковал один генератор, чтобы на месте лишнее время не тратить, со всеми предосторожностями сунул его в рюкзак и вышел в коридор пещеры. За спиной тут же мерзко потянуло холодком, Лео поежился, приказал себе не ссать и двинул к первой точке.

В общем и целом система сработала. За пару часов Лео без проблем установил все девять генераторов и теперь ковырялся с последним, самым удаленным от базы. Но то ли генератор оказался с дефектом, то ли его повредило при крушении флаера – данные синхронизировать не удавалось. И Лео его перезагружал уже в третий раз. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что один раз Лео все-таки просчитался – силовое поле сюда не дотягивалось, а застрял он в маленьком полутемном гроте с тремя выходами. И постоянно дергался от малейшего шороха.

Когда чего-то ждешь, то обязательно дождешься. Мудрость хорошая, хоть порой и неуместная. Некто стремительный, чешуйчатый и зубатый явился так неожиданно, словно выстрелил собой из ближайшей черной дыры. Лео схватился за дезинтегратор, но так кошмарно-медленно, уже понимая, что не успевает. Сбоку вдруг спасительно жахнуло светом, рептилоида развалило пополам, а Лео оказался прижат к стене гневным, нервно дышащим барсом. Котяра навалился всей массой, аж броня заскрипела, и зашарил по его телу, больно царапая и сжимая до синяков – то ли одежду сорвать хотел, то ли освежевать. Лео запоздало сообразил, что его ощупывают на предмет повреждений. Да так яростно, что стоило усомниться в разумности барса. Лео пытался отбиться от настырных рук, увернуться – да куда там. Его лапали агрессивно, вдавливая в камни так, что позвоночник трещал. Еще немного, и кишки точно наружу полезут, а дышать было уже практически нечем.

– Нейт, я… в порядке. Слышишь? Все… нормально, – в редкие паузы, когда удавалось вдохнуть, Лео предпринял попытку успокоить бушующего кота. Но тот не слышал, он был занят – бухнулся на колени, обшарил его ноги, сжал так, что у Лео колени заскрипели, а сам ткнулся головой в его пах и заворчал, на одной ноте, глухо и страшно. Тут уж Лео не выдержал, опасаясь за свое хозяйство, взвыл дурным голосом:

– Нейтан, фу! – и… заболтался в стальной хватке. Из модуса бешеной заботы барс штопором вошел в другой, еще более опасный. Он теперь стоял, держа Лео за горло практически на весу, и убийственно сверкал глазами. Господи, лучше бы лапал, а не душил. Лео приподнялся на цыпочках, но пальцы только сильнее сдавили кадык, выжимая последние остатки воздуха. В голове уже плыло и уши закладывало. Из последних сил Лео скреб ногтями каменное запястье барса, а тот лишь мерно встряхивал его и рокотал, странно перемежая слова с хриплым рычанием:

– Какого хр-р-рена! Ты… пош-шел один? Пр-ридур-рок конченый!

Лео раскачивался, пытался кивать головой и соглашаться со всем сказанным, но медленно и неотвратимо уплывал в беспамятство. О таком Вербовски не предупреждала. По счастью, где-то там в котовьей башке переключатель все-таки сработал, и недоудавленный Лео был бережно уложен на землю. Сам барс замер неподалеку, но так, чтобы в поле зрения не попадать. Лео чувствовал его – кот опять раскочегарился, от него жарило так, будто температура за шестьдесят градусов перевалила. Раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось.

– Скотина… – горло жгло, и слова протолкнуть можно было едва-едва. Лео отдышался, хрипя, как застуженный, и осторожно перекатился на бок, пытаясь встать на четвереньки. Жар надвинулся со спины, и его подхватили крепкие руки, те самые, что пару минут назад едва не убили. Странно, но страха Лео не чувствовал, только глухое раздражение. Барс, видимо, считал иначе, потому что отпрыгнул сразу, стоило только Лео утвердиться на ногах. И нервно метался по пещере все то время, пока Лео возился с генератором, не подходил близко и зыркал исподлобья, раздражая все больше.

– Ты… – большего Лео сказать не мог, поэтому ткнул в барса пальцем. Кот замер там, где его застал оклик, даже, кажется, дышать перестал, сливаясь с пейзажем, лишь глаза в полутьме отливали отчетливой зеленью. Похоже, он явно маялся от чувства вины. Но Лео было пофиг на кое-чью тонкую душевную организацию, потому что в долгожданной тишине наконец запищал зуммер синхрона. Лео перещёлкнул тумблеры, проверяя работоспособность. Генератор снова пискнул, вывел на комм зону покрытия в устойчиво-зеленой гамме, и Лео с облегчением потряс кулаком. Он бы еще подпрыгнул на радостях и поорал от души, если бы ему кое-кто дыхалку не пережал и кишки не отдавил. Поэтому только и осталось что подняться, кряхтя и хватаясь за стену. Кот заботливо шевельнулся в его сторону, но, напоровшись на красноречивый взгляд, притормозил, закрепляя на бедре ненужный уже плазмомет, и в коридор вышел вслед за Лео, следуя безмолвной и бесшумной тенью.

Впрочем, в тень он переквалифицировался надолго и очень качественно, надо признать. С прибытием на базу свое присутствие обозначал ненавязчиво, двигался бесшумно и вообще старался на глаза не попадаться. Поначалу Лео это более чем устраивало – он тупо завалился спать почти на сутки и очнулся только от того, что мочевой пузырь распирало. Барс обнаружился на кухне, куда Лео вполз после освежающих процедур – тело яростно требовало жратвы за столько часов простоя. Кот прищурился, смерил странным взглядом с ног до головы, чуть задержавшись на шее, и бухнул перед Лео тарелку с едой. Горячая похлебка плеснула на столешницу, Лео едва успел одернуть руки, а барс удалился, напоследок шваркнув дверью. Лео философски пожал плечами и взялся за ложку – странно, но котяра вспомнил о больном горле и не приготовил чего-нибудь более жесткого вроде жареного мяса. Это было бы в его стиле. Впрочем, когда Лео отправил тарелку в ионизатор, там уже лежала грязная сковорода с остатками чего-то жирного. Лео хмыкнул и пошел искать своего заботливого кормильца. Но барс, видимо, благодарности не жаждал и умело скрывался, а возможно, даже на базе отсутствовал. Поэтому Лео, лениво исследовав все доступные помещения, перекинул с браслета на планшетку архив, который всегда таскал с собой, завалился на диванчик и на пару часов выпал из реальности, погрузившись в любимую игрушку.

В следующий раз Лео увидел барса, когда уже бесился от безделья и плевал в потолок в буквальном смысле, а еще зубочистки в него кидал – вирт-стимулятор надоел, фильмы были благополучно пересмотрены, и не по одному разу, а спать не хотелось. Кот появился из ангара, слегка припылившийся, растрепанный и весьма недовольный. По-собачьи отряхнулся, стянул резинку и растеребил косу, вынимая из волос всякий мусор. На вопросительно поднятую бровь внезапно отреагировал и буркнул:

– Вычистил коридоры от тех, кто оказался внутри поля.

Лео ответа не ждал и потому поторопился включиться в беседу, пока котяра опять не смылся:

– И что теперь?

Вышло хрипло и неразборчиво, горло продрало, боль прокатилась по сдавленной трахее, и Лео закашлялся до слез. А когда проморгался – барс сидел уже рядом, знакомо нависая, обволакивая теплом большого тела и травянистым запахом. Бесцеремонно задрал Лео голову и принялся осматривать шею, склонившись так низко, что Лео чувствовал кожей щекотливое дыхание. Ситуация была странная. Сначала Лео замер, выжидая, но барс не останавливался и отпускать его не собирался, напротив, он придвинулся еще ближе, накрывая волной гладких, тяжелых волос, и Лео понял, что его совершенно бессовестным образом обнюхивают, и всё это – в полнейшем молчании. Стало совсем неловко. Лео поерзал, стараясь уйти от легких касаний чуть прохладного носа, но нос неожиданно сменили губы, а затем – шершавый язык. Кот низко заурчал, вибрация отдалась в горле, потом под ребрами, и прокатилась вниз, к паху. Лео задышал прерывисто, невольно выгибаясь и подставляясь, а барс, будто чувствуя, усилил нажим, вылизывая ему шею так, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал – рисовал узоры, обводя выпуклые жилы, жарко дышал открытым ртом на влажную кожу, осторожно покусывал кадык. Последнего Лео не выдержал, застонал и инстинктивно дернулся, высвобождаясь. Барс отреагировал мгновенно – зарычал совсем по-звериному, на сотую долю секунды сжал челюсть сильнее и тут же отпустил, скатываясь с Лео и отходя на безопасное расстояние.

Это что сейчас было? Кот его загрызть хотел? Лео потряс головой, прогоняя дурацкие мысли и собственное возбуждение, неуместное теперь, машинально потер шею и сурово прохрипел:

– Ну? Очередная терапия? Лечебная слюна?

Барс снова неприятно сощурился, передернул плечом, перекидывая волосы за спину, и отошел еще дальше:

– Нет.

– А что? – Лео был намерен добиться правды. Хотя бы в этот раз. Он даже привстал, готовясь бежать вслед.

– Захотелось. Тебе лучше прикрывать шею. Пока синяки не сойдут, – барс говорил отрывисто, как лаял, будто это ему горло пережали, а не Лео, и удирать не спешил, нерешительно мялся невдалеке. Что совсем не вязалось с обычным его поведением. Впрочем, Лео так и не понял, что для барса может быть обычным. Как только он начинал разбираться в логике кошачьих поступков, тот устраивал очередной цирк с конями. Сплошной вынос мозга. А им тут еще вместе несколько дней сидеть.

– Слушай, тебя бросает из крайности в крайность. Это нормально? Или мне волноваться?

Барс хмыкнул, и Лео даже со своего места почувствовал, как кот расслабился.

– Тебе лучше с Вербовски поговорить. Она вечером на связь выйдет. Я позову.

И свалил. А Лео опять рухнул на диванчик, заложил руки под голову и, к удивлению своему, задремал.

***

Сеанс с Вербовски особой ясности в ситуацию не привнес, хотя пару дельных советов Лео все ж таки получил. Поначалу рыжеволосая мадам злорадно ухмылялась, демонстрируя идеальный прикус, и долго разглядывала Лео, заставляя вертеться перед монитором то так, то эдак. Насладившись шедевральной гаммой сине-зеленых отпечатков на птичьей шейке, женщина вынесла вердикт:

– Хорошая работа. Версию Райда я уже прослушала. Теперь твой черед, – Вербовски откинулась на спинку кресла и выжидающе сложила руки на груди. – Только постарайся изложить все подробно. Особенно акцент на своих ощущениях сделай. Это важно.

Лео тяжко вздохнул, превентивно покраснел и принялся излагать. Поначалу шло довольно бодро, потом начались интимные подробности, и Лео стал подвисать, тщательно подбирая слова. Тут и себе-то признаться сложно в том клубке чувств, что вызывал в нем барс, а уж постороннему человеку, тем более женщине – как объяснить? Но почему-то у Лео и мысли не возникло что-то утаить или соврать. Он честно старался разложить все по полочкам. А капитан оказалась умным собеседником, внимательным – не торопила, не перебивала, иногда задавала нужные вопросы. Потом молчала уже она, обдумывая, что сказать и как. И в каком количестве. Лео был не дурак и отлично понимал, что все военные секреты ему сходу не вывалят.

– В общем и целом диагноз мне ясен. И тебе могу только посочувствовать. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – запастись терпением. И смириться с тем, что барс некоторое время будет себя вести как ПМС-ная истеричка. Обижаться или воспитывать – бесполезно. Игнорить – тем более… Всё равно достанет, – Вербовски хмыкнула, сплела пальцы в замок, неприятно похрустела суставами, и Лео отметил, что у нее костяшки набитые, омозоленные. Но чему удивляться, она все-таки десантник, а не психолог. Хотя и с этой ролью она удачно справляется, если у неё этих ПМС-ников целый взвод. Вербовски перехватила его взгляд, но истолковала по-своему, потому ободряюще ухмыльнулась и поманила пальцем к экрану:

– Не дрейфь. Кое-что я тебе расскажу.

Ночь пролетела на удивление тихо и мирно. Лео уже вполне обжился в каюте, поэтому спал, как младенец. А где ночевал барс – обнаружилось лишь к утру, когда полусонный Лео в попытке встать и похлебать водички, запнувшись, рухнул с кровати на что-то жесткое, горячее и очень злое. Барс ядрено выматерился, с силой пихнул Лео обратно на постель и, подтягивая на ходу спадающие штаны, удалился с таким оскорбленным видом, будто и не он на полу валялся, как собачка у ног хозяина.

А вот день прошел в предгрозовом молчании. Лео довольно быстро сообразил, в чем суть негодования белобрысого – барс банальнейшим образом запалился. И Лео стал прозревать: неужели котяра так все ночи напролет у его койки дежурил? Или это была одноразовая акция? Но буря так и не разразилась, ибо Лео поводов не давал: был мил, любезен и ненадоедлив, только искоса наблюдал за заломленной в недовольстве белой бровью. А вечером решил, что будет зарубки на стене рисовать – еще один день прожит без членовредительства. Хотя насчет рукоприкладства Вербовски выразилась категорично – больше кот не посмеет. Так и сказала, практически капслоком – не посмеет, и Лео решил, что барсу провели разъяснительную работу. С занесением в личное дело. Ну пока причин сомневаться в ее словах не было, а к ночи появился и повод проверить их.

***

Лео как раз торчал в ванной у зеркала, кисло поглядывая на пятнистое горло – синяки сходить не торопились, хотя Лео их ежечасно мазью удобрял. Как вдруг в запотевшем стекле мелькнула тень и сзади надвинулся мокрый, распаренный барс в одном полотенце вокруг бедер. Глаза у него горели зеленью так, что остальное лицо невозможно было разглядеть, а от груди полыхало жаром, будто он в кипятке поплескался. Барс придавил Лео бедрами к раковине, упираясь руками в нее с боков, чтоб сбежать и мысли не появилось, склонился и зарокотал в ухо:

– Я ж-ж-е сказал, – и со связками у него явно проблемы были, похлеще чем у Лео, сплошь ворчание и шипение, – шею пр-р-рикр-р-рывай.

– А ты не охамел? – Лео лихо развернулся и уткнулся носом в ямку над четко очерченными ключицами. Капелька воды, застывшая там и дрожащая в такт дыханию барса, едва не увела его ниже, в опасную зону, но он взял себя в руки и сурово продолжил: – Я, между прочим, заколебался уже в водолазке париться! Может, мне еще и мыться в ней?! В чём проблема-то?

Жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на шее, барс потащил его вверх, заставляя привстать на цыпочки и сесть задницей на край раковины. Лео жалко всхлипнул и развел колени, сам не понимая, зачем. Наверно, для устойчивости, чтобы глубже в раковину не провалиться. Барс воспользовался моментом и с довольным рыком устроился меж раскинутых ног, по-хозяйски выгибая шею Лео, что у того затрещали позвонки, и, жарко дыша, уткнулся лицом куда-то под челюсть. Лео, может, был бы совсем не против, когда еще повезет с таким шикарным мужиком трахнуться, но сама постановка вопроса его никак не устраивала – захотел, подошел, воспользовался. Принципиальность, мать ее… Бить, орать и вырываться бесполезно, это он и сам понимал, ибо в процессе такой контактной возни не факт, что Лео сам не передумает. Поэтому действовать надо было осторожно и наверняка. Лео припомнил науку Вербовски, закинул руку барсу на плечо, медленно, будто лаская, пробрался под мокрые волосы, нашарил котовий загривок и несильно сжал. Барс замер, не двигаясь больше, не дыша, и как Лео показалось, даже температура тела у него слегка спала. Лео решил закрепить эффект и легко потянул, отрывая тяжелую голову от своей многострадальной шеи. Барс не сопротивлялся. Когда их лица оказались на одном уровне, Лео чуть перетрусил и сжал посильнее. В ответ барс только вздохнул, затрепетал ресницами, и взгляд у него стал осоловелый и покорный, как у кошки, которую за шкирняк поднимаешь. Лео даже рот приоткрыл в обалдении – вот это да! Кошак, он и правда как есть – кошак! Не удержался и усилил давление на позвонки, ласково, но твердо перебирая напряженные мышцы чуть ниже затылка. Результат не замедлил себя ждать – глаза у барса совсем закрылись, и сам он ощутимо обмяк, оседая на пол. Лео разжал пальцы и сполз с раковины следом, но не успел и шага сделать, как барс вдруг обнял его за бедра и крепко стиснул, переплетая пальцы в замок, прильнул к ногам, снова раскочегарившись и отчего-то мелко подрагивая. Лео испугался, дернулся, совсем забыв про всё, чему его Вербовски учила. Но кот в этот раз не отпустил, и было это еще хуже, чем с шеей. Потому что Лео возбудился моментально, а барс… Барс терся о его стояк щекой, скулами, носом, прижимался лбом, губами, горячо дышал открытым ртом. Потом принялся вылизывать сквозь ткань, спешно, жадно, пошло, играя с яичками, прихватывая головку. Лео пытался его отпихнуть, но кот не сдавался, впивался в ткань зубами, тянул за резинку штанов, и Лео капитулировал. Сердце бешено било в ребра, болезненно пульсировало в паху, он ослеп, оглох и онемел. Даже стонать не мог, только жалостно всхлипывал, шумно дышал и цеплялся скрюченными пальцами за белоснежную гриву, тянул за длинные пряди, которые паутиной опутали его. А барс мурчал, когда брал его член глубоко в рот, напрягал связки, заставляя стенки горла дрожать и сжиматься в каком-то гипнотическом ритме, отчего Лео сходил с ума и почти терял сознание, содрогаясь от череды оргазменных спазмов. Барс терпеливо ждал, сглатывая сперму и жестко фиксируя бьющегося в его руках Лео. А потом посмотрел снизу вверх абсолютно трезво, облизнулся, растягивая в ухмылке припухшие губы.

– Ты – моя добыча. Я пометил тебя и имею на тебя полное право. Любое. Если не хочешь узнать, до чего я еще додуматься могу – прячь лучше шею. Понял?

Лео оторопело кивнул и, ведомый автопилотом, замахнулся, целясь в породистый нос. Барс гнусно оскалился и играючи его руку перехватил. Лео попробовал с другой стороны, тоже не достал, но котяру вдруг проняло, он дернулся и рассерженно зашипел, сдавливая запястье так, что кулак сам собой разжался. Запоздало пришла мысль, что пнуть пяткой в ребра было бы куда успешнее, тем более что барс с колен так и не поднялся. Лео обреченно зажмурился, ожидая репрессий за свою самодеятельность, и горький вздох вырвался сам собой:

– Господи, как же ты меня достал, скотина!

– Не больше, чем ты меня, – глухо буркнули ему снизу, и Лео открыл глаза. Барс все так же сидел у его ног и почему-то руки из захвата не выпускал, склонившись над его ладонями, будто гадание по линиям судьбы устроил. Лео прищурился, разглядывая занятную композицию, и сообразил наконец – волосы! Тонкие длинные пряди запутались меж его пальцев и обмотались вокруг запястья наподобие серебристых браслетов. И теперь кот аккуратно их распутывал. Лео присвистнул.

– Ого! Сурово. Так можно и без скальпа остаться! Или вобще без башки – зацепился, дернул и привет. Зачем ты вообще такую копну носишь? Совсем не стрижешься?

Барс раскрутил большую часть волос, но часть их держалась намертво, сцепившись между собой крохотными узелками. Кот безуспешно их подергал, недовольно взрыкнул и, болезненно морщась, стал обкусывать зубами. Сквозь них же и процедил:

– Не могу.

Щекотные касания и влажный шероховатый язык Лео немного отвлекли. И даже почему-то с произошедшим примирили. Котяра был такой… естественный, никаких комплексов, ни условностей, ни запретов. Только своя личная встроенная программа действий, порой отличающаяся от привычных общечеловеческих ценностей. Словно существо другого мира. В какой-то мере он им и был. И, может, нежелание стричься уходит корнями в какие-нибудь древние инстинкты Шираза. Лео стало любопытно.

– По религиозным соображениям? Или просто сто процентов к убойному обаянию?

Барс мотнул головой, заправляя освобожденные пряди за уши, прошелся по ним пятерней, приглаживая, и легко поднялся. Волосы послушно лежали на одном плече, стрекая по рельефной груди блестящей массой, и Лео вдруг подумал – они живые. Их захотелось потрогать, погладить, как пугливое, но любопытное животное. Он неосознанно протянул руку, барс перехватил и недовольно прихлопнул приподнявшиеся навстречу ладони намагнитившиеся нити. Сурово сдвинул брови, но все-таки нехотя ответил:

– Скорее, по медицинским показаниям. Живые нервные окончания. Головная боль обеспечена, пока не дорастут до исходной длины.

Лео присвистнул – да кошак просто полон загадок! Про такие анатомические особенности он и не слышал. Немудрено, в общем-то – раньше с котами не доводилось общаться, а уж тем более – с теми, кто нес в крови такую большую концентрацию чужих генов.

– Нехило! А ты ими… ну, управляешь?

Барс выразительно закатил глаза и съязвил:

– А то, с утра в косу сами заплетаются, а еще придушить могут болтливого любовника.

Лео нахмурился, соображая, – это барс абстрактно сказал, или ему ясно дали понять, что их отношения перешли в новую плоскость.

– А не боишься, что я тебя втихаря ночью обкорнаю?

Барс уже был у выхода, но обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Лео:

– Это меньшее из того, что ты можешь со мной ночью сделать.

Несмотря на построение фразы, прозвучало это вовсе не пошло, а грустно и неожиданно обреченно, будто барс заранее признавал свое поражение. Вот только в чем? Подтекст от Лео ускользнул. Как и сам котяра.

***

Однако предупреждениям барса Лео внял и на всякий случай перед сном намотал на шею чью-то бандану, которая очень кстати обнаружилась в барахле одной из кают. А еще он заправился энергетиком и часа три усиленно мял несчастную подушку, изображая здоровый сон. Но чертов котяра заявился, только когда Лео уже по-настоящему срубало, – вкрадчиво втиснулся в приоткрытую дверь, немного постоял над затылком Лео, вздохнул, звякнул ремнем и завозился на полу, устраиваясь. Дрема с Лео мигом слетела, теперь он жадно прислушивался к чужому дыханию, боясь лишнее движение сделать и кота спугнуть. К счастью, барс затих довольно быстро, а Лео лежал теперь на спине, тупо моргал в потолок и в очередной раз поражался своей дурости. Ну вот, выследил он барса, убедился, что тому половичок на сквозняке милее, чем комфортабельная койка с матрасом, возьми медаль, умник! Так, может, он по жизни на полу спит, кто этих котов знает, с их пристрастиями? Да и дальше-то что? Вряд ли с этим знанием теперь крепче спаться будет. Лео скрипнул зубами и медленно перекатился на бок, осторожно свесился вниз. Ночное освещение на уровне плинтуса скупо обрисовало темную фигуру, мягкими бликами ложась на скулу и раззолотив волосы, брови и густые ресницы. Казалось, будто кошак пыльцой фей присыпан, зачарованный принц, блин. Лео сглотнул: только у принца совсем не сказочный норов и замашки отпетого разбойника с большой дороги. Барс лежал, заложив одну согнутую руку под голову и выпрямив другую. Расслабленные пальцы мелко подрагивали, словно кого-то ловили или пытались удержать. Лео коснулся их совсем невесомо, прослеживая слабый отсвет на коже, от острых костяшек, вдоль длинных фаланг, до самых кончиков крепких и коротко запиленных ногтей. Он понимал, что сейчас бессовестно пялится на мужика, который с успехом изводит его уже четвертые сутки. Но остановиться не мог. Барса хотелось рассматривать, исследовать, любоваться им и шепотом спрашивать себя – как вообще такое можно создать искусственно? Безупречное тело и мятежный характер, сплошной клубок парадоксов и противоречий. Разгадать этот ребус – жизни не хватит. Но Лео вдруг понял, имей он такой шанс – он хотел бы.

Лео не помнил, до чего он вчера додумался и как в итоге заснул, но вот креативно просыпаться уже стало для него привычкой. Вот и сейчас, после того как мозг включился, первым пришел сигнал, что ниже пояса он своего тела совсем не чувствует. Сплошное онемение: вроде его и нет, а тяжесть сверху – есть. Лео нехотя разлепил глаза, примерно уже представляя, что он там увидит. Вернее, кого. Кот практически весь взгромоздился ему на ноги, оплел руками, причем одну из них Лео ощущал под задницей, и сладко спал на его костях, посапывая куда-то в район диафрагмы. Лео застонал и откинулся на подушку – он никогда не держал домашних животных, но подозревал, что эта камасутра неспроста. С любовниками спят иначе – уж это-то Лео знал на личном примере, доводилось. Барс по ходу опять утверждал свои мифические права. И это начинало изрядно выбешивать. Рука сама привычно нашла котовый загривок и несильно сжала. Барс тут же что-то хрипло буркнул и, не открывая глаз, потерся о грудь Лео. Сначала одной щекой, потом другой, намеренно задевая сосок. Лео замер – от кота он возбуждался и без всяких феромонов, вспыхивал, как сигнальная ракета. Вот и сейчас его опять накрыло, бросило в жар, а сердце забилось судорожно, с перебоями. Опомнился Лео, когда барс недвусмысленно уткнулся ему в живот, приподнимая влажным дыханием жесткие волоски. Остатков самообладания хватило лишь на слабое движение, но и его оказалось достаточно: затылок под его пальцами напрягся, и Лео усилил давление:

– Нейтан, нет!

Барс наконец открыл глаза, лениво и тягуче зевнул, на миг сверкнув острыми парными клыками, и пошло облизнулся.

– Что, и никакого утреннего минета?

– Только если этот минет будет с продолжением к обоюдному удовольствию, – Лео стиснул зубы и оформил накопившиеся претензии в слова, – и ты не свалишь в голубую даль с видом «я утешил твои низменные желания, человече, радуйся». Меня эта игра в одни ворота уже заколебала.

Барс приподнялся на локтях, навис над Лео своими девяноста килограммами роскошного тела, склонил голову набок и долго разглядывал его, как забавную зверушку, задумчиво и как-то пакостно ухмыляясь. Лео как раз успел разнервничаться и согнуть одно колено для пинка, как барс, видимо, решил что-то про себя и выдал:

– Пока меня все устраивает. А если что-то не устраивает тебя – твои проблемы.

Лео задохнулся от такой наглости и не сразу вспомнил, чем ответить – нога так и замерла на полпути к барсовым яйцам. Нейтан хмыкнул, поймал лодыжку, чувствительно куснул за выступающую косточку и под раздраженное айканье стёк на пол. Лео зашарил рукой по тумбочке, но так ничего найти не успел, а за барсом уже закрылась дверь, издевательски-аккуратно. Лео взвыл не хуже рассерженного кошака и бессильно откинулся на подушку. Похоже, он сам превращался в пмс-ную истеричку.

После долгого отрезвляющего душа Лео с некоторой опаской сунулся на кухню, но кота там не было. Зато на столе опять красовался завтрак, сервированный даже с некоторым изяществом: Лео хмуро поглядел на торчащую из омлета ветку петрушки и со мстительным злорадством выскреб содержимое тарелки в утилизатор. Однако отправить кофе в тот же путь не смог – барс умудрялся варить его просто божественно, и не подумаешь, что концентрат. Лео зажевал бодрящую жидкость булочкой с маслом и с тоской вызвал на комме календарь – до окончания их совместного заключения на Сосновной оставалось четыре дня.

Новый день практически ничем от предыдущего не отличался – Лео скучал на базе, а кот где-то бегал по подземелью, скиллы, наверно, прокачивал. И, очевидно, весьма удачно – вернулся барс, живописно присыпанный мусором еще больше вчерашнего. Лео лениво ему салютнул с дивана и, не выдержав, откомментировал:

– Ты сегодня проходы тротилом расчищал?

Кот уже направлялся в душевую, на ходу стягивая пыльную майку, но у дивана притормозил, глухо буркнул куда-то в натянутую ткань:

– Почти. Выравнивал стены. Начальство решило расширяться. Будут ставить еще один складской модуль, а этот переведут на постоянное жизнеобеспечение с посменным присутствием.

Отлично, хоть отмалчиваться и бегать друг от друга они не будут. Лео смотрел на взъерошенного барса, наконец вынырнувшего из грязной и мокрой от пота тряпки. Отчаянно захотелось пригладить спутанные волосы, пропустить их сквозь пальцы, вновь почувствовать тяжесть и холодную шелковистую упругость. Лео вспомнил про их особенность и поправил себя – не совсем волосы, конечно… А что? Вибриссы? Все равно потрогать хочется. И влажную темную кожу, легкими касаниями стереть с нее серые разводы. И выпуклый рисунок татуировки на пояснице… Его лучше обвести языком, спуститься ниже… Лео помимо воли выдохнул:

– Я мог бы помочь?

Барс недоуменно дернул бровью:

– Ты же не спец по взрывным работам. Да я уже закончил все.

Сказал и скрылся за дверью. Лео чуть не крикнул вдогонку: «А спинку потереть?», но вовремя прикусил язык и рухнул лицом в диван. Он запутался капитально, сам не знал, чего хочет. Стоило барсу проявить инициативу – и Лео от злости на стенку лез. Потому что казалось, что кот просто изощряется, как может. Даже ублажая, как наложник – своего господина, наверняка посмеивается, что Лео в его руках размякает, как неопытная малолетка. Что в этом было самому коту – неясно. Может, и правда, такая извращенная игра в кошки-мышки. Но как только барс становился отстраненно-недоступным – слюна у Лео начинала выделяться в удвоенном количестве. Хотя, если подумать, недоступным кот был всегда, даже когда на член Лео насаживался. И это вот бесило больше всего – смотри, но руками не трогай и в душу не лезь. Хотя сам уже к Лео под кожу забрался, и в душе основательно потоптался, свернулся наглым клубком и на сердце давил. И кому тут нужна психологическая помощь? Или сеанс с Вербовски?

Барс плескался недолго, минут через двадцать уже гремел посудой на кухне, и Лео нехотя приманился на чудный запах готовящегося мяса. За бездельем он совсем забыл о еде, о чем ему охотно напомнил урчащий желудок. Нейтан оценил голодный блеск его глаз и плюхнул в тарелку два полноценных половника с горкой и осторожно придвинул к Лео. Затем выставил в ряд специи:

– Не солил и не перчил. Заправляй сам по вкусу. Не знал, что ты привередливый.

– С чего вдруг такие выводы? – Лео подгреб тарелку поближе и затряс над ней поочередно то солонкой, то перечницей: – Я вообще всеядный.

Барс покосился на утилизатор:

– Тогда чем ты был недоволен?

Лео воткнул вилку в жаркое. Сейчас утренняя выходка показалась ему такой детской. Действительно, чем тут можно быть недовольным? Обслуживание, как в первом классе.

– Ты мог бы и не готовить мне. Я вполне в состоянии справиться сам.

Барс раздраженно передернул плечом, словно досадуя на себя:

– Я делаю это машинально, – и, предупреждая очередной идиотский комментарий Лео, зачем-то пояснил: – Никаких намеков или оскорблений в твою сторону. Не нравится – можешь выкидывать. Но готовить тебе я не перестану.

Лео открыл рот, посидел так с минуту и молча его закрыл. Очередной кошачий загон? Раз Лео – его добыча, он теперь его откармливает? А потом что? Станет жрать? Недостатков у котов, конечно, по самую макушку, но в каннибализме их еще никто не обвинял. Лео хмыкнул – и правда, глупость. Но, как завещала одна мудрая женщина, надо смириться и терпеть.

– Ничего не понял. Но ты меня убедил. Больше продукты переводить не буду.

Несколько минут они ели в молчании, а потом Лео вдруг осенило:

– Слушай! А приходишь ко мне спать ты тоже машинально? Типа добычу стережешь, да?

– Можно и так сказать, – барс задумался всего на секунду и как-то спокойно, даже миролюбиво уточнил: – Гонять будешь?

Позвучало это настолько нелепо, что Лео не выдержал и заржал:

– Ага… Тапком.

***

Лео не собирался подслушивать. Утром он встал с привычной тяжестью по всему телу, будто его долго и со вкусом отделывали под бифштекс. Хотя на деле барс всего лишь в полной мере проявил свои странные кошачьи инстинкты. При молчаливом попустительстве Лео безнаказанно тискал его всю ночь – обнимал до хруста, наоставлял синяков на предплечьях и даже пару раз неожиданно укусил над ключицей, за что схлопотал кулаком по печени. Лео было странно такое терпеть, но никакой сексуальной подоплеки в действиях Нейтана не просматривалось. Котяра не возбуждался, не тыкался в него стоящим членом и дышал глубоко, сонно, ласково потираясь горячим лбом или щекой. Но потом вдруг вздрагивал, сильно сжимал Лео в руках, болезненно-жестко вылизывал шею с минуту или чуть меньше, иногда прикусывал кожу, и успокаивался, затихал. Словно кота мучали кошмары. Лео стоически молчал, барса не тормошил и даже гладил по голове, как неразумное животное, но при таком раскладе не выспался совершенно. И, видимо, совсем плохо соображал, раз зашел на пульт охраны, минуя душ и кухню, не заметив, что у барса там сеанс связи. А потом еще там и остался, тихонько прислонившись к дверному косяку и прислушиваясь.

– Что, Барсик, так плохо, да? – несмотря на легкомысленность фразы, в тоне капитана Вербовски слышалось искреннее сочувствие.

Барс действительно выглядел неважно, сидел, сгорбившись, спрятав лицо за нечесанной копной волос. На вопрос пожал плечами и нехотя ответил:

– Три-Зет.

Женщина по ту сторону монитора выразительно присвистнула и нахмурилась:

– Я, конечно, знала, что ты в моей коллекции особенный. Но чтобы настолько…

– А сколько нас таких особенных осталось, знаешь? И почему? – Нейтан злобно рыкнул, выпрямляясь и гневно сверкая глазами; видимо, Вербовски сильно его задела. Хотя ничего такого она и не сказала. Или просто Лео не понял.

– Не истери, – вся фамильярность с капитана слетела, и от стали в ее голосе Лео вздрогнул. Кота тоже передернуло, он послушно затих и опять снизил голос:

– Молчу-молчу, хотя он вряд ли спит.

– Ага, уже у тебя за спиной пасется.

Лео задохнулся от возмущения, покраснел и собрался оправдываться, но барс только сполз со стула и безразлично махнул рукой, уступая место.

– Я приеду с ребятами. И мы все обсудим, – крикнула ему вдогонку женщина и приветливо улыбнулась Лео.

– Ага, – уныло отозвался Барс уже от двери, – и транков побольше захвати.

Капитан Вербовски внимательно выслушала новости из их интимной жизни на станции, помрачнела лицом и не сказала Лео ничего нового, кроме как потерпеть еще пару дней. А Лео постеснялся настаивать, что за таинственный Три-Зет и как с ним теперь бороться. Да и нужно ли? Барс агрессии больше не проявлял, с излишне пылкими выражениями любви и страсти тоже не бросался, а с остальными его тараканами вполне можно было мирно сосуществовать. Последнее он высказал вслух, на что Вербовски отстраненно покивала, сказала Лео, что он молоток, и отключилась. И Лео пошел сосуществовать на кухню, где уже гремел посудой умытый и причесанный барс.

Два дня и правда прошли незаметно. Нейтан был довольно замкнут, молчалив, но обходителен – вкуснейшие завтраки, обеды и ужины плюс кое-что по мелочам: налить воды в пустой стакан, принести помытое яблоко, предупредительно отодвинуть стул с прохода. Лео замечал, но не стал заострять на этом внимание, если уж коту так приспичило изображать заботливую домохозяюшку – пусть. Все равно они скоро разбегутся, так почему бы не пожить эти дни спокойно? Скандалить с Нейтаном все равно бесполезно, и Лео решил ничему не удивляться. Поэтому, когда барс принес два комплекта для шутеров – игровые бронежилеты, каски и пневморужья с вирт-прицелом – и протянул Лео широкие трехмерные очки, тот аж задохнулся от восторга: в военные симуляторы ему еще играть не доводилось. Квест и правда был офигенный: проекция учитывала не только существующий рельеф, но и кучу других необходимых параметров, вплоть до влажности воздуха, и бегать по настоящим пещерам, отстреливая виртуальных монстров, было очень увлекательно. Только одиночные комбинации барс разыгрывать не позволял – упорно держался сзади, подстраховывая и подсказывая. Что, в общем-то, было очень полезно: игрушку для вояк сделали максимально реалистичной, вспомогательных окон с привычной информацией о количестве патронов или уязвимыми местами противника в ней не имелось.

Умотавшись за день до полубессознательного состояния, уставший физически и выжатый эмоционально, ночью Лео спал, как убитый, и барс со своими домогательствами его совершенно от сна не отвлекал. Так же случилось и на следующую ночь, а утром, помешивая в кружке дымящийся кофе, Лео признал, что котяра – тот еще психолог и грамотно переключил его внимание. Сам барс уже позавтракал и умчался по своим спецназовским делам – с главной базы пришел вызов, что погодный фронт наконец-то сместился, и в сторону Сосновой вылетели три грузовых флаера. Расчетное время прибытия – час пополудни.

Да, вот теперь уж действительно всё. Лео уныло гонял кофейную гущу по дну. Черт его знает, на что он рассчитывал в отношении барса. Просто повелся на генетически усиленное совершенство и тупо плыл по течению. А в итоге у них даже полноценного траха не вышло. Может, оно и к лучшему. Ведь Нейтан зацепил его всерьез, практически сразу, особо не стараясь. Сначала – красотой тела, запахом волос, блеском глаз. Силой, наглостью, умом и обаянием. А потом добил контрольным в голову – через странную придурь открылся настоящим: ранимый, вспыльчивый, болезненно зависимый от собственных инстинктов. И неожиданно нежный, внимательный, заботливый. Противоречивый. Но хуже всего, что между ними осталась какая-то недосказанность. Словно Лео узнал гораздо больше, чем должен был. И вряд ли барс даст ему шанс объясниться – глухой игнор у него получается мастерски. А Лео трусливо не станет настаивать. Всего-то и осталось – еще немного подождать. Не забивать себе мозг и расслабиться. Тем более что бригада спасателей уже в пути.

Флаеры прилетели быстрее, чем ожидалось. Спустя два часа в ангаре полным ходом шла разгрузка: крепкие ребята в камуфляже с шутками и матерком таскали с паллет разногабаритные контейнеры и, особо не заморачиваясь соблюдением порядка, закидывали их на стеллажи. Капитан Вербовски с Нейтаном в процессе не участвовали, стояли чуть поодаль: женщина что-то методично втирала коту, а тот, покусывая губу, хмурился и недобро поглядывал на бригаду веселых грузчиков. Сам Лео, как его и предупредили, под руку лезть не стал и скромно маячил у стены, наблюдая за процессом. От безделья он пытался угадать, какой именно груз приволокли на базу, но военная маркировка сбивала с толку, а уж внешний вид некоторых упаковок и вовсе был экзотическим. Он как раз прикидывал, что можно было запихнуть в узкие длинные цилиндры, изогнутые на манер колена водопроводной трубы, как его бесцеремонно дернули в сторону, а под ноги с верхней полки увесисто грохнулся небольшой, но явно очень тяжелый ящик. Хорошо, у вояк отменная реакция – иначе валяться б ему под этим ящиком с раскроенным черепом. Но Лео даже улыбнуться спасителю не успел, как бравого космодесантника чьим-то ударом смело в стеллажи. Самого Лео по инерции отбросило в стену, и он ненадолго выпал из реальности, треснувшись затылком.

Первым делом вернулся слух, подтверждая, что Лео отключился ненадолго, и драка в полном разгаре. Правда, сквозь привычные грохот металла и отборную ругань пробивался какой-то совсем уж неуместный звук, похожий на рокот небольшого двигателя. Будто в ангар запустили детскую модель «Стрекозы», и та, набирая обороты, ревела на виражах, огибая углы помещения. Лео так удивился, что обрел зрение как раз вовремя: изрядно помятый десантник тяжело кувыркнулся через контейнер и попытался приподняться на локтях, но безуспешно сползал вниз. Из-за стеллажа выскользнул растрепанный барс, брезгливо стряхнул с костяшек кровь и оскалился. Сквозь плотно сжатые зубы шёл тот самый рокочущий звук – Нейтан рычал и неумолимо наступал на лежащего парня. Параллельно его курсу двигалась и Вербовски, словно судья на ринге. Избиваемый обреченно вздохнул и показал ей скрещенные указательные пальцы. Лео не только шутеры уважал, но и командными стратегиями баловался и легко опознал этот жест – я вне игры. Вербовски подобралась и гаркнула во всю мощь тренированной глотки:

– Рядовой Райд! Отставить!

Подпрыгнули все, кроме Барса. Тот даже не дрогнул, и, не поворачиваясь, положил на субординацию, показав капитану кулак с красноречиво оттопыренным средним пальцем. В ответ Вербовски церемониться не стала, молниеносно вздернула руку с парализатором и спустила курок. Но котяра увернулся! Вот если б Лео сам не увидел, не поверил бы, что такое возможно: просто сделал шаг в сторону, пригнулся, и дротик с транком просвистел мимо.

Вербовски грязно выругалась, отшвырнула бесполезное оружие и вдруг прыгнула вперед, сшибая кота с ног. Они прокатились по полу, впечатались в стену, расцепились и отскочили в разные стороны. Барс замахнулся открытой ладонью, целясь снизу в челюсть, Вербовски уклонилась в последний момент, показала целые зубы и зарычала в ответ. Лео понял – так она отвлекла кошачий гнев на себя, и теперь Барс сосредоточился на ней. Но Вербовски была всего лишь женщиной, пусть сильной и тренированной, вряд ли она выдержит долго. Лео не мог не восхищаться ее храбростью, а затем и техникой – она кружила, словно настоящая хищница, била болезненно и хлёстко, иногда даже подло, часто пропускала сама, но успевала вскочить на ноги и уйти, не допуская сближения. Барс злился всё сильнее и терял контроль, рычал, уже не замолкая. Его движения стали резкими, бессистемными. Вербовски словно этого и добивалась – подпустила его опасно близко, дважды ударила в голень, заставляя сделать шаг вперед, и неожиданно сделала подкат, выпрямляясь под ним на руках. Барс сгруппировался, ожидая ударов в пах и корпус, но женщина захлестнула ногами шею, сдавила и подтянулась, усаживаясь ему на грудь. Барс покачнулся, вцепился руками в ее бедра, но удержал равновесие. Вербовски же сжала мышцы сильнее, наваливаясь всем весом, заслоняя коту обзор и, пока тот не опомнился, всадила в загривок шприц, припрятанный в кармане. Нейтан, хрипя и скребя ногтями по литым мускулам ног, упал на колени. Капитан плавно наклонила корпус вперед, заваливая кота на спину, и осела вниз, как укротитель быка на родео. Продолжая фиксировать барса ногами, смахнула пот со лба, разогнулась и откинулась назад, упираясь рукой в кошачий пресс. Ворот намокшей майки облепил небольшую высокую грудь, по скрещенным икрам пробегали судороги, как после оргазма, дышала она тяжело. Тяжело дышал и загнанный барс под ней, мягко приподнимая и опуская ее своим дыханием. Выглядело это настолько горячо, что Лео вдруг стало больно, а краска предательски бросилась в лицо. Он поспешил отвернуться и не сразу услышал хриплый окрик, который касался и его самого:

– А ну занялись делом! А ты, Трэвис, иди сюда.

Все еще полыхая ушами, Лео обернулся – напряжение в военных рядах спало, десантники торопливо занялись делом, выпрямляя согнутые полки и разгребая завалы контейнеров, и совершенно не обращали внимания на своего капитана и камасутру в ее исполнении. Лео подошел ближе и неловко присел рядом с барсом на корточки. Он плохо понимал, что произошло, но что-то явно очень поганое – Нейтан вышел из-под контроля. Но рядом была Вербовски, и уж она-то в ситуации наверняка разбиралась получше: шею ему больше не сдавливала, просто сидела верхом. От транка зрачки у Нейтана были расширенные, мутные, и тело плохо слушалось, но он упрямо скользил пальцами по ткани ее форменных брюк, пытаясь освободиться. Встретившись взглядом с Лео, кот вдруг подобрался, обретая осмысленное выражение, гневно выдохнул носом и забарахтался активнее. Вербовски покачала головой и устало потерла переносицу:

– Скажи ему, чтобы прекратил.

– Я? – Лео опешил и, уточняя, вопросительно тыкнул в себя пальцем.

– Господи, не тупи. Просто скажи это.

– Нейт, перестань?

Женщина закатила глаза:

– Ну что ты там пищишь? Больше уверенности в голосе. Представь, что ты собаке команды отдаешь. Ну!

– Нейтан, фу!

И Барс послушно замер, обмяк, отяжелевшие веки закрылись, дыхание выровнялось, и кот провалился в глубокий наркотический сон. Вербовски удивленно хмыкнула, словно не особо верила в действенность предложенного ей самой метода.

– И правда, Три-Зет. Вот бедолага, – она ласково погладила Барса по голове, заправляя выбившиеся пряди в хвост, и в ее движениях была лишь забота матери или старшей сестры. Лео не сдержал вздох облегчения: думать о том, что у нее с Барсом мог быть секс, было неприятно. Вербовски прищурилась, посмотрела на Лео: – Трэвис, «фу»? Правда?

– Вы же сказали, как собаке.. Ну, я и… – Лео смущенно развел руками, и она совершенно по-девчоночьи захихикала, цепляясь за его ладонь.

– Ладно, помоги-ка мне встать. И где тут у вас медкабинет? – Вербовски оперлась о его руку, поднялась и выразительно потерла внутреннюю сторону бедра. Лео закономерно покраснел: женщины без комплексов всегда вгоняли его в ступор. – Покусала меня твоя… собака. Хорошо, что я не мужик, а то осталась бы без члена.

– Зато яйца у вас стальные, – не выдержал Лео и буркнул вслед прямой спине, что уже исчезала за поворотом коридора. Он никуда идти не хотел, но, как мальчик сообразительный, намек понял – Вербовски желала с ним поговорить без лишних ушей. Лео с тревогой оглянулся на Нейта и заметил, как двое бравых вояк, послушные приказу, подняли бессознательного барса и на удивление аккуратно переложили на диван. Хотя вполне можно было ожидать, что его просто за шкварник поднимут и швырнут, как нашкодившего кота. Из профессиональной солидарности. Но, видимо, в своих крепких руках Вербовски не только котов держала.

Конечно, капитан в провожатых не нуждалась и, как оказалось, дорогу знала прекрасно. Когда Лео зашел в медкабинет, она уже вовсю ворковала над его избитым защитником. Парень весело скалился, подставляя синюшный бок под ее чуткие пальцы, и добродушно делился впечатлениями:

– Ха, я пяти минут не продержался, а эта тварь белобрысая два ребра мне сломала.

– Не два, а все три, – педантично поправила его Вербовски и так затянула фиксирующую повязку, что тот ойкнул, вытаращив глаза. Женщина тут же ухватила его за подбородок, пощупала ссадины на лице и нахмурилась, – И, как вернемся, к челюстно-лицевому сходи, не нравится мне скула твоя, может быть трещина.

– Есть, сэр! – бодро отрапортовал десантник и неловко слез с кушетки. Увидел Лео в дверях и приветственно протянул свободную руку:

– Рич Каспер.

Вербовски предупреждающе стукнула его в незабинтованное плечо, и он виновато скривился:

– А черт, прости, забыл. Дистанция два метра.

И, придерживая локоть в повязке, старательно обошел Лео по большой дуге. Вербовски только головой покачала, сматывая остатки эластичного бинта. Потом закрыла дверь, отключила свой браслет-коммуникатор, села на кушетку, подогнув ноги под себя, кивнула Лео на соседнюю.

– Присаживайся.

Лео сел напротив и, как примерный ученик, сложил руки на коленях. На самом деле он разнервничался и просто не знал, куда их деть. Ладони потели, подмышки тоже взмокли, ему казалось, что и на лбу выступила испарина. Да господи боже ж мой! Он так никогда не волновался, даже когда экзамены в летную школу сдавал. Женщина легко считала его состояние и криво усмехнулась:

– Слушай, ты же не собираешься сейчас в обморок падать? Расслабься, я не буду тебе все государственные тайны вываливать. Всё, что я сейчас скажу, ты и в сети найдешь, если будешь знать, что искать. Давай так. Ты спрашиваешь – я отвечаю.

Лео даже не раздумывал, когда выпалил первый вопрос:

– Что такое Три-Зет?

– Синдром, присущий генетически модифицированным, прошедшим пятидесятипроцентный рубеж. Один из факторов, почему ввели запрет на замещение генов сверх этого рубежа. Ты наверняка в курсе, почему котов перестали производить для военных нужд?

– Агрессия и неуправляемость.

Вербовски кивнула:

– Точно. Но когда наши головастые сдавались так просто? Да еще чувствуя поддержку Большого дядюшки Сэма? В общем, они выявили закономерность возникновения синдрома Три-Зет и решили использовать его в качестве средства воздействия. И управления, – Вербовски поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, переплетая ноги, как любят сидеть дамочки, занимающиеся всякой восточной аэробикой типа йоги. Лео вспомнил эту позу – лотос. – Фишка в том, Лео, что единственные, кому коты подчиняются без вариантов – матери и старшие сестры.

– Так вы поэтому?.. – Лео не договорил, а Вербовски улыбнулась, немного грустно и устало.

– Да. Я для них как старшая сестра. По крайней мере, придерживаюсь этой линии поведения. Никто не знает, какова причина: предполагаемый матриархат расы Шираз или принцип – как я могу кому-то подчиняться, если могу быть сверху? Мужика можно завалить. Или трахнуть. Женщину – трахнуть. Только если она не несет той же крови или не сопротивляется. Как у животных, где близкородственные самки не допускают к себе самцов, избегая кровосмешения. Пока все понятно?

Лео вздохнул. Действительно, пока – ничего нового. Коты по природе своей бисексуальны. Они не мучаются своей гендерной принадлежностью и не рефлексируют, просто не делают различий между полами. А живут по принципу – хочу и беру, если нравится.

– Естественно, с таким подходом к жизни никакую военную дисциплину в их упрямые головы вложить невозможно. И тут на помощь приходит тот самый синдром Три-Зет: забота, защита, зависимость. Наверняка ты слышал другое название – импринтинг.

Лео удивленно открыл рот: благодаря средствам массовой информации про импринтинг он слышал более чем достаточно. И это совсем не походило на поведение Нейтана. Он не выдержал и постарался донести это до Вербовски, но она подняла руку, прерывая его бессвязные возражения:

– Конечно, привычное нам определение импринтинга в отношении котов не совсем верно. Но два параметра все же схожи – запечатление на объект и необратимость этого процесса. Он возникает между двумя неродственными котами, это сродни сильной эмоциональной двусторонней связи. Как у близнецов. Или как истинная любовь до гроба. Если отбросить мелодраматическую чушь, рациональное зерно в этом тоже есть. Как и в пресловутом материнском инстинкте. Но речь не об этом. Все знают об импринтинге, восхищаются, завидуют, снимают в пошлых кинодрамах, но мало кто знает, что ему предшествует. Если ты думаешь, что коты прямо так уж счастливы образовать пару и идти вместе по жизни рука об руку, рассыпая вокруг розовые сердечки, – то ты ошибаешься, – Вербовски сделала паузу, будто ей было не совсем приятно говорить об этом. И Лео понял, что в ее жизни были совсем не радужные моменты, связанные с этой темой. – Для них это совсем не благо, а наказание. Потеря независимости, собственного эго, пожизненное рабство. Поэтому при встрече они бьются. Дерутся, пока могут встать, пока один не запросит пощады. Можешь представить себе кота, который сдался? – тут Вербовски отчетливо хмыкнула. – Чаще всего погибают оба. Если нет – образуется тот самый тандем, в котором проигравший имеет чуть больше прав и привилегий. Ровно настолько, насколько слабее партнера.

Лео так и сидел с открытым ртом. Вот этого он точно не знал. Даже представить себе такого не мог. Неудивительно, что об этом молчали.

– Я уже упоминала, что Три-Зет решили использовать военные? Представь себе свору послушных котов? Да за такое любой генерал добровольно пары звездочек лишится, рискуя с нелегальными опытами. Поковырявшись в коде, генетики смогли перенаправить синдром на человека. Но механизма запечатления выявить так и не смогли. Коты запечатлевались на кого попало, лезли в драку и с легкостью убивали своего оппонента до того, как ситуацию брали под контроль. Нейтан – из последней экспериментальной партии. Списанный экземпляр. Ему повезло – он продержался дольше всех, пока эксперимент не свернули. А в деле сделали отметку, что он свободен от синдрома. Значит, безобидный. Ну, насколько безобидным может быть кот.

Безобидный Нейтан – это уж точно из области фантастики. Лео вспомнил его азартный оскал, когда барс бегал с плазмометом по ночным джунглям, кишащим тварями, и низкое вибрирующее рычание, когда он методично разделывал несчастного рядового Каспера одними кулаками. И когда тряс его за шею, чуть ее не свернув. Словно наказывая за то, что Лео ушел без спросу и рисковал своей жизнью. А потом смотрел на синяки взглядом побитой собаки. Словно испугался своей реакции. Защищал? Ходил следом, кормил, лежал в ногах, согревая. Ласкал, доставляя удовольствие. Заботился? В голове тревожно зазвенело.

– Ты еще не понял? Нейтан запечатлелся на тебя. Не могу сказать, почему ты. Возможно, сыграла роль первоначальная симпатия. Или чувство ответственности Нейтана, ведь ты находился под его защитой. Но момент, когда это случилось, ты должен помнить. Там, в пещере, когда он схватил тебя за горло, он не просто так впал в состояние аффекта. Он на самом деле попытался удушить, как угрозу, а ты не сопротивлялся. Сдался сразу. И Нейтан принял твое поражение. Ты – его беспомощный партнер, он защищает, заботится и, как это ни парадоксально звучит, уравновешивая твою слабость, зависит от тебя. Очень сильно. Возможно, если бы вы были на равных – ему было бы проще.

У Лео сперло дыхание. Захотелось головой замотать из стороны в сторону. Или малодушно, по детски, заткнуть уши. Не может быть. Такого просто не может быть. Ну, не с ним точно. И не в этой реальности. Неужели он догадался правильно? Все эти бесконтрольные вспышки гнева и собственнические замашки вполне укладывались в схему.

– Да, – Вербовски была безжалостна, – Каспер потому и попал под раздачу. Нейтан остро реагирует на все, что происходит с тобой. Любая угроза твоей безопасности, даже такая нелепая, как упавший ящик, расценивается им как злонамеренное покушение. И требует от него ответных действий. Он не может контролировать это. Он не чувствует отклика с твоей стороны, беспокоится, паникует. Хотя умом понимает, что не прав, но это выше его. Возможно, со временем он бы…

– И что мне делать теперь? – Лео не желал слушать дальше. И понимал, что Вербовски не даст ему верного ответа. Не потому, что не знает, а потому что единственного правильного пути на самом деле нет. Есть лишь варианты.

– Тебе решать, Лео Трэвис.

***

Спустя две недели Лео вернулся на Базу. Он получил расчет в «Интерпланетари» и неплохие отступные за молчание: риск, которому он подвергся как гражданское лицо, не покрыла бы ни одна страховка. Но скандал компании был не нужен. На Базе же с большим энтузиазмом приняли его запрос на перевод в качестве штатного пилота «Браунверга» – межпланетного пассажирского грузовика, который стоял на балансе военных и снабжал Базу не только новобранцами, но и всяким сверхсекретным тактическим грузом, который не доверяли гражданским перевозчикам. Лео подозревал, что энергичная Вербовски приложила руку к сокращению бюрократической волокиты при его назначении. Он держал с ней связь все это время, пока улаживал свои дела. Только о Нейтане не спрашивал. Лео улетел тогда так поспешно, будто за ним черти гнались. Даже не увиделся с барсом, не объяснился и не попрощался – Сосновую они покидали на разных флаерах. И благо, что Райд был в отключке. Да, Лео струсил. И вряд ли барс сейчас встретит его с распростертыми объятьями.

Впрочем, гадать долго не пришлось – его поймали в ближайшем пустом коридоре, едва он вышел из ангара. Кошак его отследил по всем правилам охоты, скрутил, обездвижив и заткнув рот, и отволок в темный угол, подальше от камер. Лео не сопротивлялся – он поплыл сразу от привкуса ванили, что осела на коже его похитителя и сладостью ощущалась на собственных губах. Лео чувствительно куснул пальцы, и они отстранились, позволяя сделать отравленный феромонами вдох.

– Ты пахнешь.

– Да, – чертовому котяре было совсем не стыдно, он довольно урчал Лео в шею, источая возбуждающие запахи. И пользовался всем, чем щедро наградила его природа. Чтобы поймать, привязать, удержать. Лео чувствовал легкую дрожь большого жаркого тела и немного неуверенности в быстрых, ласковых касаниях влажного языка. Но руки барса сжимали крепко, уверенно, не позволяя усомниться в его дальнейших намерениях.

– И не отпустишь?

– Нет.

Лео вздохнул и сдался, закрывая глаза. Да, он сам все решил. И он попробует. В конце концов, живут же как-то люди с этими наглыми котами?


End file.
